Au détour d'un coin de rue
by Bnana-Poison Love Story
Summary: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer. UA/ STEREK/
1. PROLOGUE

_**N|A**_ _: Bonjour! Me voici pour une première fanfic à chapitres j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!_

 _ **Titre**_ _: Au détour d'un coin de rue, mais je ne suis pas encore sûre. Pour l'instant on va laisser comme ça._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T parce que je ne me sens pas d'écrire du Rating M, puis de la Romance évidemment vous me prenez pour qui je ne vais pas gaspiller mes doigts pour avoir des ampoules pour seulement du fouifoui ZD - Bien sûr que c'est un «Z» je ne me suis pas trompée_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (Dommage) ils sont à Jeff Davis, mais l'histoire par contre si._

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_ _:_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et aussi afin de mettre un peu une musique de fond et SVP je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musique n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez!_

 _°Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je publierais le prochain chapitre, mais je vais penser à vous parce que je ne suis pas sadique comme certains auteurs._

 _° Je me cherchais un/une bêta (sans honte de l'avouer je ne savais pas comment), mais je m'en suis trouvée une! Merci à NamFroz et à ses doigt magique *Q*. Sur ce bonne lecture mes louloutes et on se revoit pour la suite*smiley cœur que le site nous empêche de faire T.T*_

* * *

 **-PROLOGUE-**

 **BANKS – Better**

Il regarda par la fenêtre, la forêt vivant dans son règne et ignorant magnifiquement la vie humaine. La vue brouillée par les larmes, il ferma les rideaux et se coucha sur son lit. À travers la couleur bleue du tissu, la lumière passait de très lumineuse à très sombre. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il pas sorti de cette chambre? Depuis combien de temps vivait-il dans cette maison abandonnée qui semblait avoir brûlée il y a de ça plusieurs décennies? Deux? Trois mois?

Il n'en avait aucune idée. À force d'être resté enfermé, il en était devenu agoraphobe, et la seule chose qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'il ne ferait plus jamais confiance à aucun homme sur cette terre. Pas même son père, lui qui l'avait abandonné dans un pensionnat pour jeunes garçons à l'âge de onze ans. Deux mois de déni total, deux long mois de séquestration volontaire.

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de dormir, mais des images défilèrent sous ses yeux, l'horreur déformait son teint blafard, des dizaines et des dizaines d'hommes le regardaient avec des yeux moqueurs, mais la seule chose qu'il pu remarquer dans son rêve, était que tous ces hommes, sans exception, ressemblaient à une seule et même personne. Dérangé par une impression de nausée, il se leva d'un bond et se dirigea vers la salle de bain puis régurgita le maigre repas qu'il avait encore dans l'estomac. Il se rinça la bouche et regarda le reflet de ses traits tiré par la fatigue dans le miroir brisé.

Il maudissait les nausées et il ne s'habituerait probablement jamais à cette sensation désagréable. Son téléphone bipa, quelqu'un essayait de le contacter, mais il ne fit aucun mouvement et resta dans la triste contemplation de son maigre corps. Il le savait et il s'en doutait, mais son cœur avait choisi d'ignorer la toute petite voix qui, au désarroi de tout le monde, avait toujours raison.

À seulement vingt-deux ans, il avait autant vécu qu'une personne de cinquante ans. Des rejets, des rejets et encore des rejets, mais aucun regret, là était son mantra. Il ne devait avoir aucun regret. Il devait se bouger parce que les faibles revenus qu'il avait commençaient à s'épuiser considérablement et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait besoin parce que sinon sa vie ne serait plus très longue. Il était, certes, agoraphobe, mais pas suicidaire. Il devait se nourrir, mais c'était impossible qu'il sorte.

Dans sa profonde contemplation il n'entendit pas les deux voitures s'arrêter devant la maison, ni les trois portières se refermer bruyamment. Par contre, il bougea, car son corps ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps. Il était trop faible pour rester debout. Il se dirigea alors vers sa chambre d'occasion et se coucha sur son lit quand, soudainement, il entendit une voix.

 _«Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis l'incident et elle est restée telle quelle. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous décidiez enfin à revenir l'habiter M. Hale! Mais vous devrez faire beaucoup de rénovations»,_ fit la voix d'un inconnu.

 _«J'y compte bien»,_ répondit une voix plus profonde et plus grave.


	2. Là où le soleil se lève

_**N|A**_ _: Salut mes louloutes me revoilààààà! Je vous présente le premier chapitre de cette fiction et le premier de ma vie O.O que de moments forts! ZD_

 _ **Titre**_ _: Là où le soleil se lève_

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T et Romance, Sterek._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (T.T) ils sont à Jeff Davis, mais l'histoire par contre si._

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_ _:_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et aussi afin de mettre un peu une musique de fond et SVP je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musique n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez!_

 _°J'ai décidé que tout les deux semaines je publierais un chapitre. Le dimanche pour être plus précis* Ton solennelle* Je Bnana-Poison Love Story m'engage à sortir un chapitre le dimanche soir à chaque deux semaines (Lundi matin pour certain d'entre vous) et j'aurais le droit d'avoir le nombre de retard que je veux *Sort en courant* -Note de la Bêta, accordez lui ce retard, je tiens à mon peu de vie sociale XD-_

 _°Merci à ma bêta NamFroz pour, encore une fois, avoir donné du sens à mes écrits et de n'être pas morte en saignant des yeux du à mes nombreuses fautes! ZD_

 _°Je vous invite (vous oblige) à aller lire : Série de OS de ma bêta. Il y a qu'un seul Os pour l'instant, mais il est divin *0* J'ai pleuré comme une merde!_

 _°Bonne lectureeeee! *Chuchote* On se revoit tout en bas._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 : Là où le soleil se lève**

 **Bon Jovi – Livin' On A Prayer**

 _« Malia! J'en ai marre que tes putains de cheveux bouchent le siphon ! Je vais te les couper si ça continue comme ça. »,_ cria le plus âgé.

À bout de nerfs, Derek prit la pompe et essaya vainement de déboucher la baignoire. Il s'acharnait sur ce pauvre objet qui, jusque-là, ne lui avait encore jamais fait défaut. Cette vielle baignoire qui tenait depuis dix bonnes années maintenant. Ces cheveux lui donnaient la rage.

Non! La situation dans laquelle il était lui tordait les tripes, le mettait dans une colère noire, le faisait bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin d'évacuer alors il s'énervait sur un pauvre sujet banal, à savoir, les cheveux de Malia. Devait-il, en plus de l'héberger et de lui payer ses études, manipuler ses cheveux atrocement répugnants?

C'en était trop, il lança la pompe, se retourna rageusement vers la porte, traversa le tout petit couloir qui faisait, tout au plus, la taille de son bras et arriva en trombe dans le salon. Derek vit alors Malia qui dormait paresseusement sur le divan-lit. Il vit son bras pendant dans le vide et le plaid en laine ne cachant plus que ses longues jambes glisser doucement vers le plancher. D'un pas, il se retrouva en face de la jeune femme.

 _« Malia! Merde! Réveille-toi! »,_ cria Derek en la secouant.

Elle ouvrit lentement un œil puis le referma aussitôt. Dans un lent mouvement, elle ramena ses mains à sa tête et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta de bouger pour ensuite se rendormir. Ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et, plus en colère que jamais, Derek la secoua encore plus fort.

 _« Tu as encore bu? Tu as encore une putain de gueule de bois?! En plus de ça, tu as finis toutes mes bouteilles! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Malia! Tu vas te réveiller, faire le ménage et…_

 _\- C'est bon ta gueule! Pour une personne associable, tu en as placé beaucoup dans ta phrase et puis on est dimanche putain de merde. Il est huit heures…trente-neuf. Je peux toujours le faire plus tard ton ménage »,_ l'interrompit Malia de sa voix lasse et rauque dut à l'alcool ingurgité la veille.

 _« Justement, il est neuf heure moins vingt et Doyle passe dans vingt minutes. Tu as intérêt à décuver rapide, à faire le ménage de mon putain de salon et d'être fraîche sinon je te fous dehors._

 _\- Tu arrêtes avec cette menace pourrie? Ça fait trois ans que je vis ici avec toi et tu ne l'as jamais fait. »,_ se renfrogna Malia.

Entre temps, elle s'était lentement assise et triturait la couverte en laine qu'elle avait ramassée inconsciemment. Son visage semblait déformé par des haut-le-cœur non-désirés, mais elle tenait bon. Elle appuya sa main gauche sur sa poitrine d'un mouvement disgracieux et laissa échapper un rot silencieux.

 _«Trois ans de trop. Il est mort il y a trois ans Malia. Passe à autre chose! »_

Ses mots avaient dépassé ses pensées et il les regrettait déjà. Le regard assombrit et la soudaine immobilité de sa cousine lui confirma ses dires : il avait solidement foiré. Sur le moment, il se trouvait con. Il voulu dire quelque chose, s'excuser, mais rien ne sortit. Malia se leva sans rien dire, laissant Derek seul dans le salon et se dirigea vers la minuscule salle de bain.

Dans un automatisme, le corps de Derek bougea et commença à ranger. Il plia la couverte, la déposa sur la table basse puis remonta le lit afin qu'il redevienne un divan. Il plaça les coussins à leur place, remit la couverte pliée sur le divan puis enleva les miettes de croustilles et les bouteilles vides qui étaient sur la table basse. Il avait vraiment été dur avec Malia.

Il ne lui en voulait pas d'être comme ça, non pas du tout. De plus, cela aurait été égoïste de sa part, car lui-même avait été pire qu'elle, mais ce qu'il n'avait pas, lui, c'était quelqu'un pour l'héberger, le supporter.

Peter avait été là bien sûr, mais il vivait sa petite vie avec sa femme et sa fille avant que tout ne bascule. En plus, il n'y avait aucun lien d'affinité entre Peter et lui, contrairement à sa relation avec Malia. Il entendit Malia sortir de la salle de bain et se retourna vers elle.

« _Écoute Malia je suis vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et je me suis emporté», commença Derek. « Puis je t'aime Malia, mais c'est la dernière fois que je m'excuse. Tu agis mal. Concentre-toi sur tes études, trouve-toi un petit copain. Je ne sais pas, moi! Fais quelque chose de ta vie! Ne la gâche pas comme j'ai gâché la mienne!_

 _\- Derek, je suis fatiguée d'accord? j'ai mal à la tête, j'ai une envie pas possible de vomir et je ne te reconnais pas. Tu n'as jamais_ _autant parlé. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'une morale à deux balles ou de conseils venant de toi. Retourne être la personne ténébreuse que j'apprécie et ignore moi.»,_ dit Malia en constatant que Derek avait déjà entamé le nettoyage du salon. Elle partit prendre le balai puis balaya la pièce en silence.

Blessé, Derek quitta le salon pour aller dans la cuisine et lava les quelques assiettes traînant dans l'évier. Elle avait été dure, certes, mais elle avait raison, ce n'était pas lui. Il stressait. Beaucoup, même. Doyle allait venir. Ils allaient parler d'achat de maisons.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait s'acheter une maison qui le stressait, mais le fait qu'il allait utiliser l'argent de son héritage, jusque-là inutilisé. Derek avait toujours eu cette peur qu'en ayant recours à son héritage, il briserait ce en quoi sa famille s'était tant investit. Il avait l'impression qu'en utilisant cet argent, il perdrait sa famille petit bout par petit bout.

 _« Tout va bien se passer.»,_ dit calmement Malia. « _Tu y arriveras. »_

Un moment ça allait avec sa cousine et un autre, tout partait en vrille. Il ne prit donc pas la peine de répondre. Il déposa la dernière assiette dans l'armoire à vaisselle quand il entendit la sonnette. Ça devait être Doyle. Il regarda sa montre. Neuf heures quatre, c'était bien lui. Malia alla ouvrir et Doyle apparut tout sourire. Il s'assit au comptoir puis sortit de sa malle son ordinateur portable.

 _« Salut mon pote!_

 _\- 'lut…Comment va Shawn?_

 _\- Bien. Il a eu une petite fièvre cette nuit, mais c'est parti ce matin._

 _\- Et Marie ?»,_ demanda Malia.

 _« Elle va très bien! »._

Doyle souriait comme un imbécile heureux malgré les immenses cernes sous ses yeux. Il était papa seulement depuis un mois, mais il s'accrochait bien au rythme endiablé qu'était sa famille et son travail. Doyle était l'agent immobilier des Hale depuis toujours. Enfin, son père l'était et puis, après, il avait suivi ses traces. C'est pourquoi Derek et lui se connaissaient si bien. Amis depuis le berceau, séparés pendant un bout de temps et retrouvés quelques années plus tard.

 _« Alors qu'est-ce que tu recherches spécialement ?»,_ entama Doyle.

 _« Une maison pas trop chère avec au moins trois chambres et un bureau._

 _\- Ce n'est pas trop compliqué »,_ renchérit Malia

Doyle hocha la tête et entreprit ses recherches. Derek était simple de nature il n'aimait pas quand c'était trop luxueux. Depuis qu'il avait un toit sur la tête tout était parfait et Dieu seul savait qu'il n'en avait pas toujours eu. Après avoir fini, Malia souffla en déposant le balai à sa place et alla s'asseoir à côté de Doyle.

« Est- _ce que tu comptes rester aux alentours de New York ou on va aller vivre ailleurs?»,_ questionna Malia à Derek. Il fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance. L'agent immobilier releva la tête de son ordinateur portable et annonça de sa voix enjouée les résultats de sa recherche.

 _« Ce genre de recherche se fait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Comme je suis un bon agent j'en ai trouvé une proche de New York plus précisément à Jersey. Ça te prendrait environ une trentaine de minutes en voiture pour t'y rendre._

 _\- Et pour les études de Malia? Combien de temps prendra-t-elle pour se rendre à l'Université de Columbia?_

 _\- Ça lui prendrait environ une quarantaine de minutes…sans les embouteillages»_ , répondit Doyle plus hésitant cette fois-ci. Il savait que c'était trop loin pour Malia. De plus, elle n'avait pas son permis de conduire, donc impossible pour elle de s'y rendre. Malia soupira encore une fois et prit la parole.

 _« Je vais arrêter d'y aller Der' »._

Depuis quelque temps elle pensait arrêter l'université, car elle trouvait que ce n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle ne se sentait pas à sa place. Elle savait être douée, mais les cours, les prises de notes et les examens ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Bien sûr, vous vous diriez que les cours n'avaient jamais intéressé personnes, mais quand vous aviez un QI de 165 - tel était le cas de Malia - l'école et son ensemble était un jeu d'enfant.

L'annonce qui avait figé les deux aînés mit en place un silence gêné. Oh oui, Derek fulminait il allait exploser, même. Cela se voyait dans son regard et dans les plis de son front, mais Malia, aussi téméraire qu'elle était, continua dans sa lancée.

« _Der' je ne suis vraiment plus capable de gérer mon deuil et mes études. La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est retourner chez moi, me blottir contre mon père et ne plus jamais ouvrir les yeux, mais je ne peux pas parce que j'ai eu un père aussi lâche que moi. Derek je veux retourner chez moi, je veux revoir Kira, je veux revoir Scott et Lyd's. Je me sens bloquée ici à New York je n'arrive plus à respirer »._

Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était très courte. Sa tirade avait été plus longue que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Mais d'où sortait-elle tout ça? Comment avait-elle pu oser dire à Derek qu'elle voulait retourner à Beacon Hills, alors que lui, il ne voulait plus jamais y mettre les pieds?

Silencieux, Doyle regarda Malia, horrifié, puis retourna lentement la tête pour constater les ravages de ces mots sur Derek, mais…il ne vit rien. Aucune émotion ne se montrait sur le visage de Derek alors qu'il y avait, quelques secondes auparavant, un visage déformé par un froncement de sourcils. Mais il restait là à regarder Malia.

Puis finalement, Derek bougea après seulement de très longues minutes. Il se dirigea vers la porte, prit ses clés et sortit de l'appartement. Plongé dans un silence quasi religieux, Malia regardait le sol voulant y plonger six pieds sous terre tandis que Doyle rangeait son ordinateur portable dans sa malle.

 _« Eh bien...»,_ fit Doyle.

Surprise, Malia releva vivement la tête vers l'agent immobilier. Elle avait complètement oublié sa présence.

« _Je suis désolée que tu aies dû assister à ça»,_ s'excusa la jeune femme très gênée de l'avoir explicitement oublié alors qu'il était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

 _« Non ce n'est rien, mais…personnellement…je trouve que…tu aurais pu aborder le sujet d'une autre manière..._

 _\- Je sais, mais j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. Doyle, j'ai le putain de mal de ville, je veux rentrer chez moi, mais je sais que je ne peux pas laisser Derek seul. Il a besoin autant de moi que moi j'ai besoin de lui. C'est mon cousin, certes, je n'ai pas le droit de lui dicter où vivre et quoi faire alors qu'il m'héberge à ses frais, mais je sais de quoi il a besoin et il a besoin qu'on lui donne un bon coup de pied dans le cul._

 _\- Mais est-ce qu'il veut de cette aide? Est-ce qu'il est prêt?_

 _\- Si on garde cette mentalité il ne le sera jamais! »,_ affirma-t-elle.

Doyle la regarda, attristé par les faits, mais il était en accord avec le raisonnement de Malia. Il eut une idée. Elle n'était pas vraiment raisonnable et surtout pas en faveur de Derek, mais elle arrangerait les choses.

 _« Et si vous viviez dans la maison Hale?_

 _\- Impossible!,_ le coupa sèchement Malia. _J'ai dit que je voulais retourner à Beacon Hills pour l'aider à guérir, pas pour lui retourner le couteau dans la plaie. De plus, comment tu voudrais qu'on y habite? Elle a été ravagée par les flammes il y a quinze ans. Puis elle a été abandonné et plus personne ne l'a habitée._

 _\- Sur quel papier est-il stipulé qu'elle a été abandonnée? Cette maison appartient de droit à Derek. Il est le seul survivant à y avoir vécu et en plus, elle fait partie de l'héritage de Derek. Alors pourquoi ne pas juste la rénover ou la raser pour la reconstruire avec une nouvelle configuration et de nouveaux matériaux ?»_

Plus il parlait et plus son idée faisait du sens. Il y croyait dur comme fer. C'était la meilleure idée, la meilleure solution. Derek serait doublement guérit et Malia obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Il la regarda droit les yeux.

 _« Penses-y Malia.»_

Puis, il quitta l'appartement de la même porte qu'était sortit Derek quelques temps plus tôt pour mettre définitivement fin à la discussion. Malia soupira une énième fois. Elle avait complètement disjoncté. Ce n'était pas du tout dans son idée de lui faire encore plus de mal, mais, elle dans tout ça? Elle comprenait.

Même très bien, car perdre un proche c'était quelque chose de dur et elle était bien placée pour en témoigner, mais les perdre tous d'un coup c'était insurmontable. Derek s'en était bien tiré parce qu'il était fort, mais elle, elle était faible, lâche, ignorante et inutile. Elle le voyait bien. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se trouver un travail et décidait en plus de lâcher l'école.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa sa journée, assise sur le divan le plaid sur elle, à ressasser les événements de la journée et à réfléchir à l'option de Doyle avec, en ajout, le bruit de fond de la télévision allumée. Elle n'entendit pas la porte se refermer sur un Derek fatigué. Elle sursauta quand ce dernier vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle l'observa jugeant de voir s'il était apte à encaisser la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer.

Il n'en avait pas l'air. Pas du tout, pour être exacte. Des cernes creuses et sombres ternissaient son visage habituellement doré, sa mâchoire était mangée par une barbe de trois jours si ce n'était pas plus et son regard vert ne la fixait même pas, l'ignorant totalement. Mais après quelques minutes de silence gênant, Derek prit la parole.

 _« J'y ai repensé toute la journée au bar»,_ avait-il dit de son ton résigné.

 _« À quoi ?»_

Elle voulait essayer. Jouer la carte de l'ignorance était son mécanisme de défense. Elle le savait très bien, pourtant, de quoi Derek voulait parler. Mais mieux valait essayer que pas du tout, c'était ce qu'elle se disait.

 _« Ne me prends pas pour un cave! Tu comptes vraiment lâcher l'école? Comme ça? Sans regrets?_

 _\- Non, pas comme "ça". J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi Derek et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis._

 _-Alors, je n'irai pas à Beacon Hills.» Il l'avait dit sec. « Tu te trouveras quelqu'un d'autre à ruiner et qui prendra soin de toi comme une princesse !»_

Estomaquée, Malia serra les dents. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle, une princesse?!

 _« Une princesse?! Avec une vie de merde comme j'ai? Aucune princesse ne voudrait prendre ma place Derek. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatorze ans et mon père est mort il y a trois ans !»_ , dit-elle amèrement. _« Mon père s'est suicidé… »_

Il larme solitaire perla sur la joue de Malia, mais son regard n'avait pas quitté une seule seconde celui de Derek. Elle avait annoncé cette triste nouvelle dans un murmure solennel.

 _« On a perdu tout les deux des gens chers à nos cœurs, Malia. Mais passe à autre chose. Je suis la personne le mieux placé pour te le demander»,_ confia Derek.

 _« Non. Justement Derek, tu ne l'es pas. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que tu n'oses même plus retourner dans ta propre ville. Là où tes ancêtres ont toujours vécu. Alors que moi, malgré que je sache ce qui s'est passé dans cette ville je veux quand même y retourner. Je veux quand même renouer avec mon passé et la mémoire de mon père. Derek, je veux le faire, mais pas toute seule. Je veux le faire avec toi. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste »._

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'elle ressentait, ce qui la pesait, ce qui l'écrasait. Derek, triste, la regarda, déçu d'avoir échoué à la faire croire en ce qu'il croyait être la bonne chose à faire. Il vit alors dans le regard de sa cousine un changement soudain. Elle avait l'air plus sûr d'elle, plus déterminée. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

 _« J-je…Oui…Humm…Doyle a eu une idée »,_ fit Malia très hésitante. Elle voulait lui en parler parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas écarter cette solution. C'était sa maison et c'était de son droit de vouloir la reprendre ou de tout simplement l'ignorer comme il faisait depuis le début. Elle allait lui en parler, mais ça serait à lui de décider si oui ou non, il s'aventurerait sur ce terrain.

« _Il…il propose de rénover ton ancienne maison familiale. Il trouve que c'est une meilleure solution que d'en acheter une autre… »,_ continua-t-elle dans un murmure.

Et elle ferma les yeux, attendit.

* * *

 _TAAADAAAMMMM! Bon d'accord je n'ai pas mis là rencontre de Stiles et de l'inconnu (tout le monde sait c'est qui ZD), mais peut-être qu'elle sera dans le chapitre suivant qui sait..._

 _Merci d'avoir lu et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!_

 _Mais j'ai une toute petite question. On dit un ou une review ?_? Je vous laisse tergiverser sur ça ZD_

 _Bobye mes louloutes...* encore un autre smiley cœur impossible à faire sur ce site T.T*_


	3. Un pas à la fois

_**N|A**_ _: Un autre chapitre pour vous. Comme je suis gentille!_

 _ **Titre**_ _: Un pas à la fois._

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T et Romance, Sterek (ça n'a pas changé)._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont à Jeff Davis, mais l'histoire par contre si. J'en suis fière UoU._

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_ _:_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et, aussi, afin de mettre un peu musique de fond et SVP je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musiques n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez!_

 _°J'ai décidé que tout les deux semaines je publierais un chapitre. Le dimanche pour être plus précis* Ton solennel*: Moi,Bnana-Poison Love Story m'engage à sortir un chapitre le dimanche soir toutes les_ _deux semaines (Lundi matin pour certain d'entre vous)_

 _° Merci à lydiamartin33430, car sans elle ce chapitre n'aurais jamais été corrigé et je serais dans une ***** TOTALE . MERCI INFINIMENT MAÎÎÎÎTRE!_

 _°La suite est en bas et on se revoit plus tard!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 : Un pas à la fois**

 **Skunk Anansie – Weak**

 _« Il est présentement neuf heures et quart et Robin nous éclaire de sa présence sur…roulement de tambour… »,_ s'exclama une voix puissante.

Les yeux rougis, Derek soupira. Depuis environ trois heures, il était déjà réveillé. Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement, mise à part la radio expressément allumé pour combler ce silence étouffant. Malia était allée chez une amie et ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis une semaine. Rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait prévu. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il croyait que tout allait s'arranger, mais non. Rien. Ne. Fonctionnait.

Il soupira encore une fois, puis décida de se lever. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Ses jambes tremblotantes se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain où il se lava rapidement le visage. Il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara un café. Noir. Comme la triste réalité de sa vie. Il sortit de la petite cuisine et s'installa confortablement sur le divan. Il prit une gorgée et savoura la forte essence de la boisson chaude.

Il s'était évertué à faire comprendre à Malia qu'il n'allait jamais remettre les pieds dans son ancienne maison. Mais elle s'était énervé contre lui, avait pris ses maigres affaires et était sortie pour ne plus revenir.

Son pied sursautait continuellement, signe qu'il était préoccupé par quelque chose. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tira dessus au passage et déposa finalement sa tasse sur la table basse. Pourquoi autant de colère et de frustration pour seulement un refus compréhensible, même logique? Malia était-elle vraiment sérieuse?

Derek était traumatisé par cette ville, il n'y avait rien d'autre à comprendre. Point final. Pouvait-il retourner dans son ancienne maison comme si de rien n'était? Certainement pas. Il n'allait jamais y retourner. Jamais.

La sonnette retentit.

Qui était-ce? Derek n'attendait visiblement personne. Il entendit des bruits étouffés, des mouvements brusques et des voix à demi camouflés par les murs peu insonorisés. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit vivement. Malia se faisait pousser par une Macy plus que déterminée à la faire entrer. La jeune femme rechigna qu'elle ne voulait pas y retourner, mais ne réussit pas à rester stable et tomba dans les bras d'un Derek mi-surpris mi-soulagé.

 _« Ne me touche pas! »,_ fit rapidement Malia en se relevant le plus vite possible. _Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide »._

Rouge pivoine, Macy regarda un instant Derek d'un air désolé, avança les valises de Malia et s'enfuit vers la porte de sortit de l'immeuble sans même se retourner. En silence, Derek prit les valises de Malia et les rentra dans l'appartement. Tout ce qu'il entendait c'était « _rénover ton ancienne maison familiale »,_ « _rénover ton ancienne maison familiale »,_ « _rénover ton ancienne maison familiale »._

Il était troublé.Non pas troublé, en colère. Il se calma un peu. De toute façon, il avait déjà réfléchi et s'était noyé dans l'alcool en tentant d'oublier sans que cela n'ait pas fonctionné. Il avait essayé de dormir. RATÉ. Il avait même essayé de faire comme si tout allait bien. Ça non plus, ça n'avait pas mené au but désiré. Alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait recommencer à sombrer.

Malia, les bras croisés et la totalité de son poids sur son côté gauche le regardait, les yeux plissés d'une profonde colère. Seul le tic tac incessant de l'horloge remplissait la tranquillité des lieux. Une minute passa ainsi. Les secondes dégringolaient, mais l'expression de la jeune femme ne changea pas.

Bon d'accord ce n'était qu'une façade, mais Derek n'était pas obligé de le savoir, mais Malia s'en voulait énormément. Elle était partie sur le coup de la colère. Mais après une semaine à réfléchir et aux réprimandes de Macy, elle avait compris. Derek n'était pas obligé d'accepter. C'était son choix, pas le sien et elle l'avait toujours su.

Alors, elle marcha d'un pas maladroit et pris sa valise rose fuchsia à petits pois blancs et la balança sur le divan. Le pauvre divan ne pu réceptionner la malheureuse valise qui finalement tomba à terre. Malia roula des yeux au regard noir envoyé par Derek et lui fit un sourire timide. Derek lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle expira tout l'air de ses poumons puis s'avachit sur le sofa miteux près de la bibliothèque étonnamment grande de Derek. Malia observa minutieusement le plafond. Elle avait foiré et puis quoi? Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était même normal. Alors pourquoi était-il fâché?

De son côté, Derek essayait de dormir, mais malheureusement il n'y arriva pas. Trop de choses le tracassaient et le soleil brillant au travers des rideaux ne l'aidait pas non plus. Tandis qu'il se retournait sur le dos, la porte s'entrouvrit d'un faible grincement, laissant apparaître sa chère cousine.

 _« Je peux entrer?_ Aucune réponse.

 _\- Je me demandais si tu voulais qu'on en reparle..._

Encore un silence.

 _\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit plus tôt dans la semaine. Parle-moi. Deviens la pipelette que tu n'as jamais été,_ dit Malia d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

 _\- Si c'est de cette manière que tu essaies de te faire pardonner Malia, ça ne fonctionne pas »._ Perdu d'avance, il sentait qu'il allait céder.

Prenant ça comme une invitation, Malia entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. La chambre était sobre. Rien d'extravagant, une table de chevet de chaque côté du lit et une armoire en ajout à la minuscule penderie. La jeune femme s'assit au bord du lit et regarda attentivement son cousin.

 _« J'ai réfléchi durant cette semaine. C'est ton droit de ne pas vouloir y retourner, mais tu manques une partie de ta vie en ne faisant rien,_ lança Malia.

Il le savait. Il avait cédé.

 _\- On m'a arraché une partie de ma vie en brûlant ma famille, mais le pire c'est que l'on m'a détruit quand ils ont fait passer ce crime sur mon dos. Et Dieu seul sait que c'en est un. Je n'avais que quinze ans et j'était sûr que ma vie allait être prometteuse, que j'allais avoir tout ce que je voulais et que j'avais toute la vie devant moi. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite._

 _\- Oui je connais. Raison de plus de passer à autre chose. Tu es encore jeune Derek, affronte tes peurs et domine-les. Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions?_

 _\- Malheureusement, si ! Je me suis toujours posé cette question : comment le feu est parti? Notre maison venait tout juste d'être rénovée et le courant n'était même pas encore en marche. Mais le plus important, comment le feu avait pu partir alors que c'était à ce seul moment de la journée que toute ma famille était réunie ? À aucun autre moment de notre routine familiale les aînés comme les jeunes se rassemblaient tous ensembles. Alors pourquoi à ce moment-là précisément?»,_ répliqua minutieusement Derek, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage.

Malia tenta de ne pas souffler trop fort. Elle n'était pas si insensible qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, au contraire elle s'inquiétait énormément pour lui, mais il avait besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à sa famille disparu quand il pensait à Beacon Hills. Elle voulait le lui faire comprendre.

 _« Je ne me souviens plus très bien, mais mon père m'a dit un jour que t'avais une copine à l'époque Kim? Kary?_

 _\- Kate,_ soupira Derek avec amertume.

 _\- Oui exactement! Tu n'as pas envie de la revoir? De lui parler? De voir à quoi elle ressemble maintenant?_

 _\- Elle m'a plaqué une journée après l'incident »,_ la coupa sèchement Derek.

Ça allait en empirant?! Frustrée, Malia sauta d'un bond sur le lit, écrasant le pied de Derek au passage.

 _« Mais alors, ta famille, tu n'es jamais allé les voir au cimetière?»_ dit-elle désespérément. Derek secoua la tête en signe de déni. Le moral de Malia baissa alors momentanément. Elle vint se coucher au côté de son cousin et regarda le plafond.

 _« Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'as dit la semaine passée?_

 _\- Heu…?_

 _-_ _On a perdu tout les deux des personnes chères à nos cœurs Malia. Mais passe à autre chose. Je suis la personne la mieux placée pour te le demander»,_ ajouta Malia d'une voix grossièrement grave. Si elle imitait Derek, et bien…c'était un essai.

 _« J'ai essayé tu sais._

 _\- De quoi?,_ fit Malia

 _\- De retourner à Beacon Hills._

 _\- Ah »._

Ah?! AH?! Une minute plus tôt, elle le blâmait de n'avoir rien essayé... Et alors qu'il lui disait qu'il avait essayé, elle lui balançait tout simplement un « ah »?! Malia était difficile à suivre. Il se leva du lit et sortit de la chambre. Il alla dans la cuisine et se prépara quelque chose. Il était salement épuisé, mais mine de rien son appétit était revenu depuis que Malia était revenue.

Un poids énorme s'était enlevé de ses épaules. Il n'était, certes, pas obligé de s'occuper d'elle, mais c'était sa seule famille restante. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle le suivait, mais Derek pris une grande respiration pour lui dire sa décision finale. Ça l'angoissait. Il n'avait jamais pensé à faire ça.

Pour lui Beacon Hills représentait l'Enfer et rien d'autre. L'endroit où son enfance et son adolescence auraient dû être idylliques et normales à souhait, se retrouvèrent à être son abîme. Et pour faire plaisir à sa cousine, il allait retourner dans cette ville, se faire torturer par ses souvenirs tant nostalgiques que cauchemardesques. Mais d'un côté sa mère, ses sœurs et son père lui manquaient. Il devait donc le faire. Pour elle, pour eux.

 _« Malia?_

 _\- Hum?»_

Elle l'avait bien suivit. Derek ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et continua à faire ce qu'il faisait à savoir se cuire un œuf.

 _« J'ai appelé Ash._

 _\- Non?!_

 _\- J'ai rendez-vous avec lui Mardi._

 _\- Non?!»_ fit plus fort Malia.

Elle n'en revenait pas, ça avait fonctionné! Derek y avait réellement réfléchi et avait dit oui ! Ils allaient retourner à Beacon Hills. Elle allait pleurer.

 _« J'ai juste pris un rendez-vous Malia, ne fait pas cette tête. J'en ai mal au cœur, juste en y repensant. Et je suis sûr que c'est une des pires erreurs que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Donc, je t'en supplie, on en reparle plus jusqu'à mardi, tu retournes à l'université et tu te fais toute petite dans mon appart'. Deal?_

 _\- Deal!»_

Ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien. Pas un seul gramme de bonheur, de satisfaction ou même de soulagement. Finalement son œuf ne semblait plus si appétissant qu'une minute plus tôt. Malia le réalisa un peu trop tard et sa joie chuta rapidement. Son sourire se fana aussi vite qu'il était venu. Derek n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée, pas du tout. La jeune femme alla donc vers Derek et l'enlaça de ses petits bras.

 _« Je ne veux pas te forcer Derek, je veux juste que tu réalises à quel point tu te refermes dans ton monde et que pour guérir, c'est mieux d'affronter ses peurs._

 _\- Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne veux juste pas me rappeler à chaque fois que je pense à Beacon Hills ou à ma maison « Oh! C'est ici que toute ma famille a péri alors que moi j'ai refusé de les voir au meeting familial parce que je voulais passer plus de temps avec ma copine qui, soi-disant, était folle de moi ! Alors que le lendemain, elle m'a plaqué sans vergogne alors que je n'ai plus de famille ». Je n'ai pas peur, j'ai honte, une honte viscérale, une honte qui me paralyse et qui me dit que ça aurait pu être moi, qui me fait comprendre que c'est de ma faute en quelque sorte parce j'aurais du être avec eux. Peut-être que si j'avais été là tout ça ne serait jamais passé._

 _\- Tu aurais péri avec eux tout simplement et seul mon père aurait survécu. Il se serait suicidé, je n'aurais eu personne et j'aurais peut-être été à la rue,_ annonça Malia dans un murmure. La discussion devenait trop lourde à son goût. Tu n'as pas su tenir le deal. T'avais dit qu'on en reparlerait plus.» essaya-t-elle vainement de plaisanter.

Un grognement l'accueilli avec un mouvement d'épaule.

« Trouve-toi un autre oreiller.»

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il sentait la crise de panique arriver. Il en pouvait plus. Ses mains étaient moites. Une goutte de sueur perlait sur sa tempe. Où était-il? Il avait l'impression d'avoir des bouchons dans ses oreilles. Il n'allait pas bien. Il allait vomir sur le champ. Tout était au ralentit. Il était perdu dans son esprit et il paniquait solidement.

« …rek?

Il entendait vaguement une voix. Que disait-elle? Était-ce important?

\- …rek? Der..?

Quoi? Il avait l'impression d'être appelé. L'appelait-on?

\- Derek?! », claqua une voix.

Pris d'un sursaut, Derek serra les accoudoirs de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Oh oui, il était dans le bureau d'Ashton McCurdy. Son avocat. Sa maison. Malia. Beacon Hills. Vie minable. Voyant qu'il avait récupéré l'attention de Derek, Ashton continua de sa voix lasse.

« Elle vous appartient de droit. Vous avez vécu dedans avec toute votre famille, donc vous n'avez aucun papier à signer. Si vous voulez la reprendre, libre à vous.

\- J-je je…peux? fit Derek dans un murmure.

\- Oui! Vous pouvez.»

Il pouvait. Secrètement, il désirait qu'on lui annonce qu'il ne pouvait pas. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Qu'une loi quelconque stipule qu'aucune personne n'avait le droit de récupérer une maison abandonnée et spécialement quand c'était la sienne, celle de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas, mais il le ferait pour eux, pour ses sœurs, sa mère, son père, Malia.

« Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'ai autre chose à faire, annonça Ashton. Vous saluerez Malia pour moi. Oh, et si l'envie vous prend d'aller la visiter, je suis dans l'obligation de vous accompagner au cas où la police débarquerait pour une plainte comme violation de propriété ou pour quelque chose de semblable. J'aurais les papiers en main qui prouveront qu'elle vous appartient, dit-il d'une traite. Donc, on est d'accord?»

Derek hocha seulement la tête, perturbé et sonné par la situation.

« Appelez-moi quand vous aurez une date fixe.»

Ashton le regardait assis dans sa chaise, un sourire un peu gêné sur le visage. Derek observa la pièce. Très classe. Rien de bien chargé, un bureau fait de bois clair, de l'érable supposa Derek. Sur celui-ci, posée délicatement, une photo de son avocat en costard et d'une très jolie jeune femme en robe blanche.

Plusieurs autres clichés semblables entouraient l'écran d'ordinateur dernier cri du jeune avocat. Un raclement de gorge gêné fit relever rapidement la tête de Derek. Ashton continuait à le regarder plus gêné qu'avant.

« J'ai…autre chose à faire…

\- Oh oui, pardon!»

Derek se releva très lentement de sa chaise et prit la direction de la porte. Sans en être conscient, ses pas le menèrent à la sortie des bureaux de son avocat. "Il avait le droit". C'était tout qu'il avait retenu de la réunion. Putain, il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Son pauvre petit cœur allait le lâcher. Il n'allait pas y arriver. C'était impossible qu'il y aille.

Ses mains entouraient le volant fortement. Ses jointures étaient blanches. Sa mâchoire était aussi serrée que celles d'un loup sur son bout de viande. Il y allait et ils étaient à moins de cinquante kilomètres de la ville. Malia était à ses côtés, lui tenant le bras à défaut de trouver une main. Elle irradiait, elle avait hâte. Revoir Scott, Lydia et Kira, ses seuls amis, la comblait d'une joie immense.

« Merci Derek », fit Malia. Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, mais ne détecta aucun changement dans l'expression faciale de ce dernier. Il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il était vraiment sur les nerfs.

« Tu verras, tout ira bien », continua-t-elle.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence. La voiture d'Ashton les suivait derrière. Il venait tout juste de passer la lisière de la forêt et n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la maison silencieuse. Un tout petit chemin de terre battue était présent pour permettre aux deux voitures de rouler vers la maison. Le cœur de Derek battait plus vite qu'au début.

Ils y étaient. Derek eut une difficulté soudaine à respirer. Son souffle se bloquait dans sa cage thoracique. Il n'arrivait même pas à regarder la maison. De son côté, Malia trépignait, elle était heureuse. Beacon Hills !

Certes, son père lui manquait énormément et repenser à cette ville laissait une ombre, car il s'y était suicidé, mais c'était la ville où il avait grandi et où elle avait grandi. Sa ville. Leur ville. Beacon Hills! _« Comme un arbre dans la ville, J'ai grandi loin des futaies, Où mes frères des forêts, Ont fondé une famille»*_. Sa ville.

« C'est le moment », annonça doucement Malia.

Derek avala lentement sa salive. Une goutte de sueur perla sur sa tempe pour tomber entre le creux de ses épaules. C'était sûr, il allait mourir maintenant. Sa cousine lui donna un coup dans les côtes afin de le secouer un peu et cela fonctionna. Derek arrêta d'observer le tableau de bord et leva lentement la tête vers la maison. Elle était là.

Fièrement dressée malgré les années d'abandon. Les grilles rouillées perdaient de leur stature imposante. La maison n'avait même pas de porte et le porche était séparé en deux par un trou béant. Il manquait des vitres à quelques fenêtres. Malia sorti de la voiture, suivi de Derek, claquant bruyamment leurs portières pour les fermer. Rejoint par Ashton qui venait tout juste d'arriver, ils se plantèrent devant la maison.

 _«Elle n'a pas été habitée depuis l'incident et elle est restée telle quelle. Je suis vraiment heureux que vous vous décidiez enfin à revenir l'habiter M. Hale! Mais vous devrez faire beaucoup de rénovations._

\- _J'y compte bien»_

Sa voix s'était bloquée dans sa gorge, mais il avait tout de même répondu. Il réalisait que maintenant dans quel merdier il s'était fourré. Il allait rénover la maison qu'il fuyait depuis ses quinze ans. C'était une belle ironie de la vie.

Elle se moquait de lui, lui tirait la langue. Il vit un mouvement dans une fenêtre. Il était étonné qu'il y ait toujours un rideau tenant après le ravage des flammes. Il n'en tint pas compte. Le vent avait dû le faire bouger, c'est tout.

« Voulez-vous entrer ?» demanda l'avocat.

Malia hocha vivement la tête et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée inexistante. Il la suivi dans un silence. De toute façon, aucun mot n'aurait pu sortir de sa bouche, car elle était aussi sèche que le désert du Sahara, et les muscles de sa gorge bloquaient les sons produits par ses cordes vocales.

Il entra finalement. Ses yeux commencèrent à être humides, il allait pleurer devant Malia et Ashton sans vergogne. Il fit rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Il n'y avait rien à regarder, tout était ravagé. Malia couru alors vers les marches pourries menant à l'étage. Derek se figea.

Le souvenir de sa grande sœur Laura surgit. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe bleue et dans ses hauts talons argent. Sa bouquetière sur son poignet droit assorti au costard de son copain qui l'attendait devant les marches. Elle resplendissait et elle était heureuse. Les larmes coulèrent à flot sur ses joues.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas prononcé les noms de ses sœurs ? De sa mère ? Un pas à la fois, il monta les marches. Lentement, mais sûrement. À chaque pas, un poids s'enlevait de ses épaules et les larmes coulaient de plus en plus. Malia était déjà à l'étage et regardait une par une les chambres alors que lui se donnait en spectacle devant un Ashton mal à l'aise.

Arrivé à l'étage, il ne prit même pas la peine de voir dans quel état était sa chambre. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de sa petite sœur Cora. Il ouvrit la porte brusquement cherchant une infime trace de l'odeur de Cora, mais en vain. Son cœur manqua un battement. Il s'arrêta net. Deux yeux ambre le regardaient, effrayés.

Le tout petit corps fragile appartenant aux yeux ambre tremblait violemment et d'un coup il tomba. Son corps lâcha prise et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement. Un bruit mat se fit entendre dans la petite maisonnée perdue en plein milieu d'une forêt dans une toute petite ville. Malia et Ashton, alertés par le bruit, vinrent retrouver Derek à l'entrée de la chambre et furent surpris par ce qu'ils virent.

Un jeune homme aussi maigre qu'un cure-dent était étalé sur le sol noirci par la cendre. Sa peau parsemée d'une multitude de grains de beauté était brunie par la saleté et par des hématomes guérissant. Derek se précipita le prendre dans ses bras et l'installa délicatement sur le lit. Il y avait un lit dans cette maison. Mais comment ?!

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda Malia dans un murmure.

Derek haussa les épaules. Il ne le savait pas plus, mais il allait attendre que l'inconnu se réveille. Et après, ils aviseraient.

* * *

 _OUUUUFFFFFFFFF! Voilàààààà! Mes louloutes *sniff*, je l'ai fait, ils se sont enfin rencontrés! T.T J'aimais bien cette part de mystère pas si mystère que ça… À dans deux semaines!_

 _*Maxime Le Forestier_


	4. Me revoilà en force!

_Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolé._

 _Bonjour mes louloutes,_

 _Je sais que je vous avais promis de publier à chaque semaine, mais, il y a un an de cela, il s'est passé quelque chose. Maintenant, je me sens prête à vous le dire. Je n'aime pas vraiment étaler ma vie privée sur des sites publics comme FanFiction, mais je crois que c'est un pas pour moi et une explication pour vous. Ce n'est pas un moyen d'avoir une quelconque pitié de votre part ou quoique ce soit, d'ailleurs, mais c'est vraiment une sorte de guérison pour moi. Je suis mariée, du moins je l'étais. Aujourd'hui, je suis veuve. Mon mari est mort dans un accident de moto. Un homme ivre conduisait sa voiture et l'a frappé de plein fouet. Il est mort sur le coup. J'aime à me dire qu'au moins il n'a pas trop souffert. Je l'ai connu au secondaire (système franco-canadien), en secondaire 4 pour être plus précise. J'avais 15 ans et lui 17 ans. Il était à sa première année du cégep._

 _On s'est marié quand, lui, il avait 25 ans et moi 23 ans. J'ai vécu les 16 plus belles années de ma vie avec lui. On n'a pas eu d'enfant et ça je le regrette énormément parce qu'il n'y aura pas de petit lui ou de petit moi et surtout il n'y aura pas de petit nous. En gros, si je vous écris tout ça c'est parce que je veux vous dire quelques petites choses. Soyez responsable. Ne buvez pas quand vous savez que vous allez conduire. Ne consommez aucune drogue quand vous savez que vous allez prendre votre voiture. J'ai l'impression d'être une annonce à la télévision, mais je n'en suis pas une parce que ces petites mises en scènes que vous voyez à la télévision je l'ai vécues. Je ne veux pas vous faire la morale, mais seulement vous conscientisez. La mort de mon mari m'a fait comprendre énormément de choses. Notre vie à deux n'était pas toujours tout rose, mais nous avions nos petits moments._

 _Je suis contente d'avoir été présente jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et d'être la première et la dernière femme de sa vie qu'il a sincèrement aimé (à part sa mère que j'aime énormément). Tout le monde autour de nous doutait de nous, ils croyaient tous que nous étions allés trop vite, que nous avions pris la mauvaise décision de se marier aussi tôt. Une des choses que nous avions pu les prouver c'est que l'amour est plus fort que tout. J'espère juste que vous comprendrez. Je vous en supplie de tout mon cœur, dite aux gens qui vous sont cher que vous les aimer. Cet évènement m'a empêché d'écrire pendant 1 an, mais avec l'aide de mon psychiatre, de mon médecin et surtout de ma famille j'ai pu passer outre. Aujourd'hui, je vous écris cette lettre pour vous dire que je vous aime parce que tout au long de ce processus je n'ai pensez qu'à vous. Maintenant, je suis capable d'écrire et je vais écrire pour vous._

 _Sincèrement Bnana._


	5. Pourquoi ?

_**NA**_ _: Bonjour mes louloutes ! J'espère que vous avez lu ma lettre et que maintenant vous comprenez mon retard… Sinon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se voit la prochaine fois !_

 _ **Titre**_ _: Pourquoi ?_

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface, Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T et Romance, Sterek._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jeff Davis, mais l'histoire, par contre, si !_

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et aussi afin de mettre un peu une musique de fond et SVP, je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur, ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musiques n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez !_

 _°J'ai décidé que toutes les deux semaines, je publierais un chapitre. Le dimanche pour être plus précis *Ton solennel* Je,_ Bnana-Poison Love Story, _m'engage à sortir un chapitre le dimanche soir à chaque deux semaines (Lundi matin pour certains d'entre vous)_

 _°Merci à Oksana Williams ma meilleure amie d'amouuuuur, celle qui à corriger mon chapitre. Sans toi rien de tout ça ne serait possible, merci de m'avoir supportée pendant cette année si cauchemardesque. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Andy serait fier de toi…_

 _°Mihn28, Shallandras, LydiaMartin33430 (tout plein de cœur), Vany, Visiteuse T et TenaFitiaH je vous dis un grand merci! Ces beaux messages m'ont encore plus pactés que je le suis déjà. Je dédis, donc, ce chapitre pour vous, mes louloutes adorés!_

 _°La suite est en bas !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Pourquoi ?**

 **Patrick Watson – Step Out for A While**

Il se sentait flotter. Il était en état de léthargie. Tout son corps était inactif. Mais il se sentait bien. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas senti aussi délesté ? Ça lui faisait un bien fou. N'avoir rien à craindre, à s'inquiéter. Il voulait rester dans cette quiétude, mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis, car il sentait déjà les prémices du réveil.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt revenir dans le monde qui lui avait tant fait défaut. Et il n'avait pas tort. Quelques secondes plus tard, il remarqua la présence d'une main douce sur son front et des chuchotements le concernant.

En un rien de temps, son corps se raidit, raidissant tous ses muscles. D'un coup son esprit revint à la réalité et des milliers de questions firent surface dans sa tête. Où était-il ? Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi parlaient-ils de lui ? La situation était délicate parce qu'il voulait du plus profond de lui-même s'enfuir de cette pièce, mais il ne le pouvait pas.

Son corps et sa tête ne lui permettaient pas. Depuis qu'il était tout petit, il avait des problèmes d'adaptation, le changement le terrifiait et se faire des amis était tout bonnement impossible. Seule sa mère avait su gérer ces problèmes, car elle-même était atteinte de cette angoisse. Alors, les techniques qui pouvaient aider sa mère, Claudia, l'aidait lui. Malheureusement, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir sept ans, sa mère mourut d'une maladie. Elle souffrait d'une dégénérescence fronto-temporale.

Il voulait oublier cette période de sa vie, l'oublier complètement. Elle ne lui faisait aucun bien, car lors de ses derniers moments de vie, sa mère devenait de plus en plus agressive, insoutenable et par moment, perdait la mémoire menant à l'oublier, lui. Sa mère, qui avait tout été pour lui, se retournait contre lui. Bien sûr, maintenant, il comprenait sa mère, mais à l'âge de sept ans, il lui en voulait énormément d'être malade.

Alors que lui, il se faisait insulter, se faisait battre par les jeunes de son école, elle, elle se permettait de l'oublier. Chaque soir, il revenait avec des marques de dents, de coups et d'éraflures sur sa peau laiteuse alors qu'elle, elle était dans un lit à l'oublier. Lui, il mourrait de faim le soir quand son père l'abandonnait préférant se noyer dans le whiskey et dans le travail, alors qu'elle, elle osait l'oublier lui, Stiles, son seul fils unique, lui qui avait tant besoin d'elle. Lui qui n'avait pas d'amis, lui qui n'avait plus de père et lui qui n'allait plus avoir de mère. Lui, lui, lui.

Et le jour où il lui avait tout dit, comment il se sentait, elle lui avait hurlé dessus, elle lui avait balancé des objets à la figure. Ses yeux injectés de sang le regardait avec une telle rage, une telle démence, une telle colère qu'il se figea. Sa mère l'avait oublié. Une larme coula. Son père l'avait abandonné à lui seul.

Une autre larme coula. Il s'était alors retourné vers la porte ouverte qui laissait passer les infirmières et les médecins alarmés par les cris de sa mère. Il franchit la porte et quitta la pièce. Ses petits pieds errèrent dans tout l'hôpital le menant dans une pièce. Cette salle silencieuse, reflétait magnifiquement bien son état d'esprit. Il s'arrêta devant le lit et ne bougea plus. Les minutes passèrent ainsi se transformant en des heures, mais il ne bougea pas. Et il entendit.

« _Assieds-toi_ ».

Une voix lente et rouillée lui avait donné un ordre qu'il s'étonna d'écouter. Aucun mouvement de plus dans la pièce et aucun son ne se fit entendre. Plus le temps passait, plus Stiles commençait à s'endormir sur la chaise. Son cou et son dos lui faisaient mal, mais étrangement il se sentait bien là, dans cette pièce avec cet inconnu.

Il aurait voulu le détailler plus, le décortiquer, l'analyser, savoir à quoi il ressemblait, seulement, le corps du malade était enveloppé d'une série de bandages blancs empêchant Stiles de le contempler.

« _J'ai été brûlé_ ».

L'enfant sursauta et se réveilla aussitôt, il observa minutieusement la masse blanche en face de lui. Brûlé ? Il avait décidé de se faire à manger et l'eau bouillante lui était tombée dessus ? Un bref sourire s'échappa de ses muscles faciaux, cependant son sourire disparu aussi vite quand il apprit la raison.

« _Ma maison a brûlé_ », dit la voix d'un ton neutre.

À croire que ce n'était pas grave. Sa voix ne laissait rien passer aucun sentiment, aucune émotion. Un léger silence perdura.

« _Ma mère ne m'aime plus_ », dit Stiles d'une toute petite voix. Il se racla la gorge et continua un peu plus fort. « _Elle m'a oublié_ ».

« _Ta mère t'aimera toujours. Quel est ton nom ?_ »

Le jeune garçon remarquait la cadence à laquelle l'inconnu lui offrait ses réponses. Elle était longue et semblait être pénible pour l'individu. En effet, être brûlé n'était pas quelque chose de bénin au contraire c'était une malchance douloureuse et accablante. Il s'était perdu dans ses réflexions quand il entendit un faible réclament de gorge.

« _Quel est ton nom ?_

\- _Stiles_ ».

Sa voix avait été un peu hésitante. En réalité, _« Stiles »_ n'était pas son réel prénom. Ses parents lui avaient donné un nom impossible à prononcer. Sa mère avait voulu être originale en lui donnant le prénom de son père et, malheureusement pour lui et heureusement pour elle, ce dernier était Polonais.

« _Pourquoi ta maison a brûlé ?_ »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Stiles avait fait une grosse gaffe. C'était ça les joies d'être hyperactif doublé d'un déficit de l'attention. Aucun filtre et aucun tact. Tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sortait sans préavis. Il se sentait vraiment mal. Son cœur allait le lâcher tellement il battait vite. Encore un silence insupportable et un temps de réponse infiniment long.

« _Je ne sais pas…mais je crois que c'est le temps que tu partes_ », dit calmement l'inconnu.

Stiles était déçu. Il avait encore parlé sans réfléchir et il avait encore blessé la personne en face de lui. C'était l'histoire de sa vie. Il prit son courage à deux mains et lui posa une dernière question.

« _C'est quoi ton nom ?_

\- _Peter_ »

Le petit garçon se leva de sa chaise et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il se retourna d'un petit mouvement sec, regarda une dernière fois ce Peter grandement brûlé et emmitouflé dans des longues bandelettes blanches lui fit un petit sourire et sortit de la pièce pour ne plus jamais le revoir. Ça mère mourut ce jour-là et il ne l'a vit plus jamais.

UoUoUoUoUoUoUoUoU

Cette main continuait toujours à lui caresser le visage. Son corps était toujours raidi par l'angoisse. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Mais il entendait tout.

« _Quand est-ce que tu crois qu'il se réveillera ?_ chuchota Malia.

\- _Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il a eu un choc en me voyant. Sa tête a frappé très durement le sol. On doit l'amener de suite à l'hôpital._

\- _Non, mais tu es fou !? Pauvre de lui, se choqua Malia. Il n'est pas en condition. Il a l'air de peser cinquante kilogramme tout mouillé. Il est maigre et a l'air souffrant._

\- _Justement Malia, il n'est pas en mesure de rester dans cet endroit et ce n'est pas approprié pour son état. De plus, cette maison peut s'effondrer à tout moment._ »

Soudainement, Stiles ouvrit les yeux pris de panique et son visage déformé par une peur atroce. De sa voix cassée, il les suppliait de ne pas l'amener à l'hôpital.

« _Je vous en supplie. Ne m'amener pas là-bas ! Je ne veux pas y aller…je…je ne pourrais pas supporter je…_ », de bruyants sanglots sortis de ses fines lèvres rosées suivis de grosses larmes ruisselant tout le long de ses joues. Manquant de s'étouffer, il s'agrippa fortement aux vieilles couvertes qui le protégeaient précédemment du froid qu'occasionnait l'automne.

La peau autrefois laiteuse de son visage était rouge. Les grains de beauté n'étaient que tâches ingrates sur fond rouge. Il se débattait comme un hystérique. C'en était trop. Le cœur de Malia n'en pouvait plus. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge et les mots restaient coincés dans celle-ci. Voyant le trouble de Malia, Derek se racla la gorge et essaya de le calmer.

« _Il faut que…je crois q…qu'il est mieux si…je…tu vas à l'hôpital_ », hésita-t-il à dire.

Stiles paniquait. Il allait faire une crise d'angoisse. Son souffle lui manquait, sa bouche était sèche et il commençait à voir flou. Son cœur n'avait jamais eu autant de fluctuation au niveau du rythme en l'espace d'un court laps de temps. Certes, il avait déjà vécu des situations très angoissantes, mais en un si peu de temps, jamais.

Depuis quelques temps, depuis qu'il avait atterri dans cette maison et depuis l'événement qu'il l'avait mené sur cette route direction Beacon Hills, sortir dehors où l'homme était libre de tout mouvement, de tout acte le terrifiait complètement.

« _Il fait une crise d'angoisse_ », s'inquiéta Malia. Sa main s'accrocha au biceps du bras droit de Derek. Ce dernier retira doucement la main de Malia et grimpa lentement sur le lit où le jeune homme se trouvait. Il semblait plus paniquer que les dernières minutes et son corps si frêle était marqué de soubresauts secs et saccadés.

« _Je vais…je vais essayer de te…te calmer…_ », prévenu Derek.

À vrai dire, Derek n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il disait ou faisait. Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était partir de cet endroit de fou et revenir à New York. Il rêvait de son divan miteux et d'une bonne bière froide sans que rien ni personne ne vienne le déranger. Au contraire, il se retrouvait à essayer de calmer un inconnu dans son ancienne maison presqu'entièrement brûlée et sur le bord de s'écrouler.

« _Je…_ », commença Derek.

Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Certes, il avait déjà arrêté des crises d'angoisse, mais c'étaient les siennes. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait aidé lors de ses crises ?

« _Respire…Quel est ton nom ?_ », dit Derek sur un ton hésitant.

Peut-être que le fait de prononcer son propre nom le calmerait. Juste le fait de savoir qui il était avait aidé Derek lors de ces moments. Cela marcherait possiblement pour l'inconnu. Derek dû, évidemment, prononcer plusieurs fois cette phrase. L'inconnu était trop épris profondément dans sa crise pour l'entendre, mais lorsqu'il l'entendit enfin, l'inconnu dit d'une voix si faible et si plaintif son prénom. _Stiles_. Ce n'était pas commun comme prénom. Il ne devait pas faire partie du coin.

« _Stiles…essaye de prendre de grandes respirations_ », continua Derek. Avec de longs et lents mouvements, Derek encercla de ses bras Stiles et mis l'oreille gauche de ce dernier sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

La tête appuyée sur la poitrine de l'homme, Stiles ferma les yeux et écouta le battement rassurant du cœur de celui-ci. Il était toujours en état de crise, son corps était marqué par des tremblements, mais il put remarquer que ses tremblements avaient diminué.

« _Oui…c'est ça…respire…_ », chuchota Derek.

« _Derek, j'ai appelé Melissa_ », annonça Malia.

Derek sursauta au son de la voix de sa cousine. Il l'avait complètement oubliée. Où était Ashton ? Il ne l'avait même pas entendu sortir de la pièce. Et puis Malia ? Où avait-elle eu le temps d'appeler Melissa ? Il avait perdu tout sens du temps. Quelle heure était-il ? Stiles dormait profondément sur lui.

Derek posa doucement la tête de Stiles sur l'oreiller bruni par le temps. Il se leva du lit – comment un lit c'était retrouvé là, intact ?! Il n'en revenait toujours pas – en faisant attention pour ne pas le réveiller. Il sortit de la pièce, suivi de Malia. Il descendit les escaliers très peu fiables et sortit de la maison. Il s'assit sur les marches pourries du porche et se retourna vers Malia qui resta debout derrière lui.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de lui ?_ », dit Derek à Malia.

« _Je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour le moment, nous devons attendre Melissa à défaut de ne pas aller à l'hôpital. C'est mieux comme ça, pour lui._

\- _Tu crois qu'il ira bien ? Ce gosse a fait une crise d'angoisse ce n'est pas rien !_

\- _Melissa nous le dira…_ », termina Malia.

Ils attendirent une heure, tout au plus, et virent arriver la vieille Buick de Melissa. Malia lâcha un petit rire et Derek sourit. Après tant d'année, Melissa n'avait toujours pas changé de voiture. La Buick brune sept places avança sur le chemin de terre menant à la maison et la femme à l'intérieur fit un immense sourire. Derek se leva des marches de l'entrée, épousseta l'arrière de son pantalon et marcha doucement vers la voiture, suivi de Malia. La voiture s'arrêta et la petite femme en sortit.

Melissa McCall était une toute petite femme aux cheveux bruns. Elle portait, comme souvent, son uniforme d'infirmière du General Hospital of Beacon Hills et sa trousse d'infirmière qui la suivait partout où elle allait. Et ce sourire, ce sourire qu'elle avait, le même que son fils Scott McCall, un sourire qui réchauffait les cœurs, un sourire qui vous faisait sourire.

Malia était la première à la prendre dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire sur le visage et quelques larmes de pur bonheur. Oui, c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Revoir les gens de Beacon Hills, ses amis, sa famille. L'odeur de Melissa apaisait son cœur qui battait fort. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Un raclement de gorge fit rire Melissa.

« _Tu n'as pas changé Derek. Bon, d'accord oui, même beaucoup. Tes muscles se sont…très développés…_ », dit-elle, rougissante.

Derek s'esclaffa dans un fou rire entrainant Malia avec lui. Les yeux de Melissa pétillaient de bonheur et son sourire était toujours aussi beau. Avec ses joues toutes rougissantes, elle avança vers Derek et l'encercla de ses bras. Il paraissait immense dans les bras de Melissa, ce qui fit rire Derek encore plus.

« _Je ne veux pas gâcher ce magnifique moment de retrouvailles, mais il faut que je le voie. Je suis quand même venu pour ça_ », dit Melissa un peu gênée.

« _Oui, c'est vrai_ », répondit Derek. « _Il est en haut dans la chambre de Cora…_ ». Il se tut. Dire le nom de sa petite sœur faisait encore un peu mal. Melissa le comprit parfaitement. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et se détacha complètement de lui et se dirigea vers la maison.

« _Comment cette maison a pu faire pour tenir pendant tout ce temps ?_

\- _Je me suis posé la même question_ », répondit Derek à Melissa

« _Fait attention aux marches, Melissa, elles sont très vieilles_ », prévenu Malia

« _Je m'en doutais !_ »

Malia fit un petit rire ressemblait plus à un bruit de cochon, puis s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre. Ils attendirent quelques secondes devant cette dernière.

 _« Malia, où est Ashton ?_ » se souvenu Derek.

« _Ah, oui ! Je l'ai laissé partir. Je crois qu'il avait de quoi faire…comme toujours…_ »

Melissa ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la pièce.

« On _l'a retrouvé ici, il y a trois heures. Entre temps, il s'est évanoui et a fait une crise d'angoisse_ », débriefa Malia.

« _Je l'ai aidé à se calmer, puis il s'est endormi_ », ajouta Derek.

« _C'est bien. Savez-vous combien de temps il a fait ici ?_ », Melissa s'était avancée dans la pièce et sortait le nécessaire de sa trousse pour ausculter le jeune homme endormi.

« _Non, tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il s'appelle Stiles_ », poursuivit Derek

Melissa tiqua à ce nom. Elle releva lentement la tête puis regarda Derek et Malia.

« _Stiles comment ?_ », dit-elle avec un air grave.

« _On ne sait pas, on ne sait rien de lui à part son prénom_ », répondit Derek. Il s'approcha de Melissa et posa chacune de ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi cet air, Melissa ?_ », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« _Je...je suis sûr que ce n'est rien._

- _De quoi ?_ », dit Malia.

Melissa avait déjà entendu ce prénom, il y a longtemps de cela. Oui, il y a longtemps. Lorsque son fils était plus jeune, il avait un peu de difficulté à se faire des amis. À chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison après l'école, il parlait d'un petit garçon, Stiles, comme il disait, qui se faisait intimider par les autres. Une journée comme ça, Scott arriva tout sourire à la maison accompagné d'un autre petit garçon de son âge.

Depuis, ils passèrent plusieurs après-midis avec lui. Les années passèrent, Stiles était devenu le seul ami de Scott et en même temps, son meilleur ami. Un jour, Scott revenait à la maison avec de grosses larmes perlant sur ses joues et de sanglots bloquant sa gorge en disant que son meilleur ami ne reviendrait plus jamais. Ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

« _Melissa ? Est-ce que ça va ?_ » demanda Derek.

« _Oui…oui, tout va bien…_ » répondit-elle hésitante.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et si c'était lui ? Que lui dirait-elle ? Se souviendrait-il d'elle ? Elle tourna le corps frêle du jeu homme et le mis sur le dos. Et puis là, les larmes coulèrent. C'était lui. Stiles. Elle le reconnaitrait pour sûr. Ces grains de beauté le trahissaient. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Les larmes couvraient ses joues.

« _Melissa ? Tout va bien ?_ », s'inquiéta Malia. « Derek, pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? »

« _Je crois qu'elle le connait_ », dit-il tout simplement.

Oui, Melissa connaissait Stiles, mais elle connaissait aussi le père de Stiles…

* * *

 _Comment avez-vous trouvé ça? Avez-vous aimé? Allez répondez! Bon d'accord je range mon couteau…SEULEMENT parce que je vous aime * Smiley cœur qu'on ne peut toujours pas faire * Bobye !_

 _Bnana_


	6. You'll be a man

_**N|A**_ _:_ _Bonjour mes louloutes! Je sais que ce chapitre aurait dû être publié dimanche passé, mais cette semaine a été difficile. Il y a eu en très peu de temps un très gros changement pour moi et je n'ai pas su m'adapter à temps. Le chapitre prochain sera publié dimanche prochain comme prévu. Passer une bonne semaine!_

 _ **Titre**_ _: You'll Be a Man_

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface, Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T et Romance, Sterek._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jeff Davis (pfff!), mais l'histoire, par contre, si !_

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_ _:_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et aussi afin de mettre un peu une musique de fond et SVP, je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur, ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musiques n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez !_

 _°BON! Parlons de choses sérieuses! Je vous oblige à aller faire une recherche sur WOODKID, W-O-O-D-K-I-D._ _Okayyy!_ _L'album est THE GOLDEN AGE. C'est une pure merveille! JE VOUS PRÉVIENS DÉJÀ, IL Y AURA PLUSIEURS CHANSONS DE LUI. Les fans de percussions vous allez aimer son instrumental j'en suis sûr._

 _°J'ai décidé que toutes les deux semaines, je publierais un chapitre. Le dimanche pour être plus précise *Ton solennel* Je,_ Bnana-Poison Love Story, _m'engage à sortir un chapitre le dimanche soir à chaque deux semaines (Lundi matin pour certains d'entre vous)_

 _°Merci à ma Oksana Williams d'amouuuuur, celle qui a corrigé mon chapitre. Puis? T'es morte combien de fois après avoir vu mes fautes ? ZD_

 _°La suite est…en haut ! Nan, je rigole elle est en bas ZD !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 – You'll Be a Man**

 **Woodkid – Run Boy Run**

Noah Stilinski. Marié à l'âge de vingt et un an. En amour avec la belle Claudia depuis ses quinze ans. Un homme. Un fils. Veuf. Seul. Amoureux du whiskey depuis toujours. Il était un homme ordinaire, avec une maison ordinaire, avait des amis ordinaires, un travail ordinaire, mais avait une femme spéciale. La seule capable de lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

Noah Stilinski. Un homme ordinaire. Avec une famille spéciale. Shérif d'une petite ville ordinaire avec des citoyens ordinaires. Juste. Une. Vie. Ordinaire. Et puis un jour, son fils débuta l'école. Ses problèmes commencèrent ce jour-là. Sa femme était de plus en plus malade à chaque jour. Cela avait commencé par de petits oublis, des absences pendant quelques secondes et des sauts d'humeur. Puis un jour vint le premier tour d'hôpital.

Noah Stilinski. Seul. Amoureux du Whiskey. Veuf. Un fils. Le temps des roses était révolu. Son fils était une déception. Maigrichon. Hyperactif. Sa vie était une déception. Sa femme était morte. Les médecins avaient été incompétents.

Noah Stilinski était assis dans sa chambre sur le bord de son lit avec un verre de Whiskey dans sa main droite et contemplait le cadre où une photo de lui et sa femme se tenait la main. Elle dans sa belle robe blanche et lui avec son uniforme de shérif. Il n'était que trois heures de l'après-midi et son fils n'allait pas tarder à venir, mais il s'en foutait. Boire était tout ce qui lui restait et si ce n'était pas ça, c'était le travail.

Il tendit sa main gauche vers le sol et prit la bouteille à moitié vide et en versa dans son verre. Chancelant, il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il devait partir avant que Stiles ne le voit. Descendre les escaliers n'avait pas été facile même qu'il avait failli débouler les quelques marches. Il arriva enfin dans la cuisine et y déposa son verre et sa bouteille sur l'îlot présent au milieu de la pièce.

La cuisine était une pièce bien assez sobre. Une cuisinière, un réfrigérateur, un four micro-onde un grille pain, quelques sièges autour de l'îlot et des armoires foncées. Elle était très peu éclairée, mais elle était fonctionnelle. La salle à manger était reliée à la cuisine par une aire ouverte. Encore là, les meubles étaient sombres, eux aussi. La table et les quelques chaises étaient d'un bois foncé sombrant la pièce encore plus.

Le shérif sortit de la maison et pénétra dans sa voiture de fonction. Il n'était même pas encore parti, mais sa vision lui jouait déjà des tours. Il démarra et sortit de l'allée. Le trajet fut calme, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures sur la route.

Il stationna sur le parking de la station de police de Beacon Hills. Avec difficulté, il sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil pour cacher son regard. Sa femme lui avait toujours dit qu'on pouvait le prendre la main dans le sac très facilement puisque son regard le trahissait toujours. Ses yeux étaient sa faiblesse et il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il ouvrit sa portière avec un fou rire. Dans ces moments là, penser à sa femme le faisait rire. Se souvenir d'elle était douloureux, mais avec les effets de l'alcool, tous ses sentiments étaient confus. Il n'arrivait pas à différencier l'amour de la colère, la tristesse de la haine. Ses sentiments étaient sans dessus dessous. Toujours animé de son fou rire, Noah Stilinski entra dans le poste de police.

« _Bonjour !_ »

Tous les regards du poste se retournèrent vers lui. Ils l'observèrent tous avec pitié et dégoût pendant quelques secondes et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Seul, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'avança vers lui le regard inquiet.

 _« Noah! On en avait déjà parlé._ », chuchota se dernier.

Jordan Parrish, adjoint de Noah Stilinski. Ami depuis trois ans déjà. Sa sœur était la voisine de chambre de sa femme lorsque celle-ci était à l'hôpital. Toutes les deux étaient mortes. Sa sœur, Amy, avait perdue la vie un an après celle de sa femme. Elles n'avaient pas la même maladie, mais juste le fait que les deux femmes étaient atteintes d'une maladie avait fait en sorte que les deux hommes se soient liés d'amitié.

« _Happy birthday to you…Happy birthday to you…. Happy birthday to you, Claudia, Happy birthday to you!_ »

La voix de Noah était entrecoupée de petits rires anodins. Jordan pouvait clairement comprendre que le shérif avait abusé du Whiskey. L'adjoint fit un soupire résigné. Il comprenait parfaitement l'humeur sarcastique de Noah, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller dans l'oubli de l'alcool. Il s'avança doucement vers lui et lui prit le bras droit.

« _On va marcher tranquillement vers ton bureau et je vais te faire un café._ », dit Jordan sur un ton qu'il emploierait avec un adulte à enfant.

Certes sa sœur lui manquait terriblement, mais elle ne le permettrait jamais de s'écarter comme ça de ses responsabilités. Noah n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner, non seulement parce qu'il avait un fils âgé de onze ans, mais aussi parce que sa femme ne lui aurait jamais laissé faire. Claudia n'était pas comme ça, elle, elle n'abandonnait pas quand les choses devenaient difficiles. Noah devait comprendre ça maintenant et au plus vite.

« _C'est la dernière fois que je vais te couvrir! Tu étais supposé venir ce matin. Tu es en retard de neuf heures !_ »

Rire était tout ce que pouvait faire Noah Stilinski en ce moment. Il était le genre de père à aimer inconditionnellement les gens de son entourage, mais dès qu'un d'eux faisaient de quoi qui venait à l'encontre de ses valeurs, il coupait tous ponts avec eux.

Son fils faisait partie d'eux. Bien sur que Stiles n'était pas au courant, mais, lui, Noah Stilinski était capable de le voir. Il avait horreur de ces personnes-là et de leurs choix de vie, mais qu'en plus son fils, son seul fils unique puisse faire partie de cette catégorie de gens l'insupportait considérablement.

Stiles était homosexuel et le shérif pouvait le sentir dans ses tripes, du plus profond de lui-même. Tout le monde le savait. Sauf le concerné, lui-même. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le remarquer ? Sa gestuelle le trahissait, sa voix douce et veloutée le dénonçait. Même son corps était sculpté à des fins diaboliques comme l'homosexualité. Ses lèvres étaient ignoblement pulpeuses.

Stiles était un homme, Seigneur Dieu ! Il était supposé être fait carré et non être fait avec des courbes et des formes. Le sport devait être une activité que Stiles se devait d'être passionné. Il devait…il devait…Noah rit encore plus fort. Son fils était gay bon sens de Dieu de merde! Ce crétin ne s'en apercevait même pas. Comment devait-il réagir à ça? Déjà que ça le rendait malheureux, sa femme était morte. C'était la cerise sur le Sundae!

« _Écoute-moi bien Noah. Aujourd'hui c'est la fin. Tu vas prendre tes affaires, puis tu vas te remonter les bretelles, prendre soin de ton fils et..._

 _\- Je n'ai pas de fils…_ »

Sa voix avait claqué dans le bureau de Jordan. Noah était couché sur un divan deux places. Sa jambe droite était sur le dossier du divan et la gauche pendait à terre, au sol. Son bras droit cachait ses yeux ou des larmes avaient coulé. Nul n'aurait pu dire que les larmes de Noah avaient été soit de fou rire ou de tristesse.

Certaines personnes, comme Jordan Parrish, étaient contre sa manière d'élever son fils. Selon Noah, Stiles deviendrait un homme plus tard et c'était maintenant qu'il devait apprendre à se débrouiller seul.

En plus de cela, il était gay. C'était la chose de trop. Quand enfin Stiles découvrira de part lui-même son homosexualité, il serait déjà assez mature pour en assumer les conséquences. Noah s'était dit que c'était le meilleur moyen pour lui.

En effet, en apprenant à devenir mature de par lui-même, Stiles n'aurait pas besoin de lui comme aide et support moral quand les choses deviendraient de plus en plus compliquées. Même si Stiles était son fils, il n'allait certainement pas se forcer à l'aimer, lui, même s'il Stiles était de son sang. Tout simplement parce qu'il était homosexuel. C'était contre les valeurs de Noah et c'était connu de tous.

« _Oui Noah, tu as un fils._ » Le ton de Jordan Parrish était sec et clair.

Stiles était le fils de Noah un point c'est tout ! Le téléphone du bureau sonna et Jordan en pris possession. Il décrocha le combiné et le colla à son oreille.

« _Oui allo, ici Jordan Parrish à l'appareil, comment puis-je vous aider ?_

 _\- Allo ? Jordan ? Est-ce que mon père est là ?_

 _\- Hey Buddy ! Comment tu vas ?_ »

Un petit rire discret et doux sortit du combiné. Jordan sourit en entendant le rire.

« _Alors ? Papa est là ?_

 _\- Oui, il est là_ ». Il hésita un peu avant de parler. Ses sourcils se froncèrent puis il mâchouilla un peu sa lèvre inférieure avant de faire un gros soupir.

« _Écoute, Stiles…ton père n'est pas vraiment en état de parler…il va te rappeler un peu plus tard, ok ?_ »

Que pouvait-il faire à part lui révéler une partie de la vérité ? Stiles était encore jeune et il se doutait d'encore rien. Ce n'était certainement pas à lui de dire ce que son père pensait réellement de son fils. Ce n'était pas son rôle, c'était celui de Noah.

« _Oh ok…_ », dit-il d'une toute petite voix triste. « _Je voulais juste savoir s'il m'avait laissé de l'argent ou de la nourriture pour manger… il n'y a rien dans le réfrigérateur._ »

Le cœur de Jordan se brisa. Stiles était capable se faire à manger, il avait du mal apprendre à la mort de sa mère puisque le shérif avait arrêté de s'occuper de lui. Quelques fois il appelait, comme aujourd'hui, pour savoir si Noah lui avait laissé de quoi se nourrir. Par contre aujourd'hui, Jordan était sûr et certain que Noah n'avait pas pensé à son fils de la journée.

« _Je…je vais lui demander…On travaille sur un cas très dur c'est dernier temps…c'est pour ça…qu'on…qu'il n'a pas le temps de te parler._

 _\- Oui, je peux comprendre. Est-ce que c'est à cause des meurtres qu'il y a depuis quelque temps ?_

 _\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler Stiles, tu le sais très bien…_

 _\- Ok, ok, je ne demande rien d'autre_ ». Stiles rit de bon cœur. Sa tristesse était partie, pensa Jordan. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Jordan mit fin à l'appel après lui avoir précisé que son père ou lui allait l'appeler pour répondre à sa question.

« _C'était Stiles au téléphone…_

 _\- Je sais, je ne suis pas sourd. J'avais compris…_ »

Il se tassa sur son côté droit, sortie son portefeuille de sa poche. Il donna à Jordan un billet de vingt.

« _Dis-lui de passer et de prendre ça. Je vais dans mon bureau…Dis-lui aussi que je ne suis pas là…si…s'il veut me voir…_ »

Le coup partit tout seul. Même qu'il ne le regrettait pas. Juste le fait d'entendre cela mit Jordan dans une colère noire. Comment osait-il lui demander de mentir à son fils? C'était injuste de sa part de lui demander cela.

« _Je ne suis pas ton chien ni ta bonne. Si t'as des problèmes avec ton fils, arrange-toi ! Mais je t'en prie, ne lui fait de mal. Ta femme n'était même pas encore morte que tu sombrais déjà ! Si tu n'es pas capable de t'en occuper tu es juste dans la merde parce qu'ils vont te l'enlever. Je ne crois pas que c'est que ce que tu veux, si ? Qu'on t'enlève ton seul fils unique, ton seul enfant ? De toute façon Claudia ne te pardonnerait jamais !_ »

Jordan en avait assez. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, prit quelques dossiers et sortit de la pièce laissant Noah seul.

OuOuOuOuOuOu

L'année scolaire était déjà bien entamée, mais le shérif pensait de plus en plus à cette option. Tout était clair, il ne pouvait pas et ne voulais pas élever Stiles. De plus, ce morveux rentrait tard le soir et même ne rentrait pas du tout. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire et chacun vivaient leur vie de leur côté. Des rumeurs disaient que Stiles passait ses journées chez une infirmière. Ce n'était plus de ses affaires. Son…fils…s'était trouvé une autre bonniche pour prendre soin de lui. Depuis quelques temps, Noah chérissait l'idée d'envoyer Stiles dans un pensionnat pour garçon.

Il serait logé, nourri et éduqué. Quoi de mieux qu'un pensionnat ! Cela lui permettrait d'éviter de côtoyer Stiles. Et dans les pensionnats, n'avait-il pas des homosexuels ? Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Son fils était gay ! Comment faisait-il pour ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Noah avouait ne pas avoir eu de discussion avec Stiles à propos de ce sujet, mais c'était pourtant simple à comprendre même très facile à apercevoir.

Noah entendit du bruit à la porte d'entrée. C'était Stiles qui essayait d'entrer. Il se leva du divan sur lequel il était assis et monta les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre.

« _Papa...tu es là…_ »

Son fils l'avait vu du coin de l'œil. Il ne pouvait plus s'échapper. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu des marches, mais ne se retourna pas.

 _« Oui…je suis là._

 _\- Ton enquête se passe bien ?_ » dit Stiles timidement.

« _Ce n'est pas de tes affaires !_ »

Son cri avait été reçu par un haussement sec des épaules de Stiles. Son visage était devenue rouge pivoine et sa petite bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait sur des sons muets.

Bon sang, Stiles avait quoi pour lui poser autant de question. Finalement, il monta rapidement les dernières marches restantes et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il prit le verre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet et sortit une bouteille de whiskey de sous son lit. Il se servit un verre et l'avala d'une traite. La brûlure de l'alcool lui faisait un bien fou. Il ne pouvait pas regarder son fils dans les yeux sans qu'il ne soit irrité ou agressif envers lui. C'était ça le problème.

Les heures passèrent et le soleil était déjà couché. Un petit bruit se fit entendre à la porte de chambre de Noah. C'était Stiles qui revenait à la charge encore une fois.

« _Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas venir roder autour de ma chambre ?_

 _\- Je…je ne rodais pas… je voulais juste te dire que le souper est prêt…_

 _\- Je n'ai pas faim…_ »

Stiles partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre et il ne l'entendit plus de la soirée.

OuOuOuOuOuOuOuO

Quand Noah sortit de sa chambre ce matin-là, Stiles était dans la cuisine et mangeait un bol de céréale en silence. Noah avait eu tout la nuit pour réfléchir sérieusement. Finalement, cette situation n'était pas vivable ni pour lui ni pour Stiles.

« _À partir de maintenant, tu vas vivre dans un pensionnat jusqu'à l'âge de tes dix huit ans. Je ne pourrai plus te garder longtemps. Tu me coûtes trop cher. Tu n'iras pas à l'école aujourd'hui, tu feras tes valises. Demain matin, tu commenceras l'école à nouveau, mais plus à Beacon Hills. Tu seras nourri, logé et éduqué là-bas. C'est une bonne chose pour toi, car tu trouveras des gens comme toi._ »

Un rire gras et moqueur sortit d'entre les lèvres du shérif. Dire que le taux d'alcool dans le sang de Noah était en partie la cause de son agissement insensible avec son fils était un euphémisme.

« _Quoi?_ »

Stiles ne comprenait rien. Il ne verrait plus Scott et ni Melissa. Pourquoi son père lui faisait-il ça ? En plus de cela, il se marrait ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Stiles essaya de se souvenir des moments où il avait pu offenser son père, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Ou peut-être que si ? Sans crier gare, les larmes commençaient à ruisseler sur les joues de Stiles.

C'était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait jamais dû la laisser seule dans sa chambre. Lorsque sa mère s'était énervée contre lui il était en colère, mais maintenant il comprenait pourquoi son père le détestait autant. C'était parce qu'il était parti.

Du moins c'était ce qu'il croyait. Personne ne pouvait confirmer le contraire. Alors quand l'après-midi arriva, il du faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il fit sa valise, la mort dans la peine, mais gagné d'un nouveau sentiment envers son père.

Ce qui était autrefois de l'amour pour son père c'était transformé en haine viscérale. Et lorsque son père l'abandonna dans ce pensionnat pour jeune garçon, il dit à son père les quatre mots qu'il n'aurait pu dire à un être qu'il avait tant aimé.

« Tu mérites la mort. »

* * *

 _Je vais vous le dire sincèrement, je ne suis pas très fière de ce chapitre. J'aurais dû faire un peu mieux, mais c'était sous peine de vous faire atteindre encore plus longtemps. Quand j'aurais plus de temps, je vais l'améliorer._

 _J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'on puisse voir le point de vue du shérif au début et celui de Stiles à fin j'espère que ce n'ai pas trop mélangeant...Je le verrais bien dans vos reviews! À la prochaine mes louloutes!_

 _*coeur, coeur, coeur*_

 _Bnana_


	7. Souvenirs

_**N|A**_ _: Bonjour mes louloutes! Alors, comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le chapitre ! Un grand merci à vous tous pour ces magnifiques reviews. Je vous aime ! MUCHO LOOOVE ! Merci à LydiaMartin33430, car malgré qu'elle ne corrige plus mon histoire, (ce n'est pas de ma faute, l'autre sangsue – Oksana - kidnappe mes chapitres parce qu'ils sont soit disant truffés d'erreurs fatales T.T) elle la suit quand même! Alors je te dis le plus gros mucho love de la planète terre ! ZD Ça ne veut pas dire que je vous aime moins mes louloutes !_

 _ **Titre**_ _: Souvenirs_

 _ **Résumé**_ _: Stiles vit dans son monde, dans sa chambre et surtout dans une maison abandonnée et brûlée depuis maintenant quelques années. Lorsque le propriétaire de la maison refait surface, Stiles verra son monde et ses croyances s'effondrer._

 _ **Genres**_ _: UA, Rating T et Romance, Sterek._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Jeff Davis (pfff !), mais l'histoire, par contre, si !_

 _ **Voici mon fonctionnement**_ _:_

 _°Comme la plupart des auteurs, je vais mettre à chaque chapitre une chanson qui a su m'aider à l'écrire et aussi afin de mettre un peu une musique de fond et SVP, je vous l'implore du plus profond de mon cœur, ne critiquez pas mon goût musical ZD. Les musiques n'auront, pour plusieurs d'entre elles, aucun rapport avec le chapitre et le contenu, mais je vous permets d'aller les chercher sur Youtube si vous les aimez !_

 _°Cette fois-ci la chanson est de Paolo Nutini. Allez écouter l'album il est POWERFULL!_

 _°J'ai décidé que toutes les deux semaines, je publierais un chapitre. Le dimanche pour être plus précise *Ton solennel* Je,_ Bnana-Poison Love Story, _m'engage à sortir un chapitre le dimanche soir à chaque deux semaines (Lundi matin pour certains d'entre vous) (Bon ces temps-ci je ne respecte pas mes engagements. Pardonnez-moi!)_

 _°Merci à Oksana pour cette correction!_

 _°La suite est en bas!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5 – Souvenirs**

 **Paolo Nutini – Iron Sky**

Avant même qu'il ne se soit réveillé complètement, Stiles put remarquer que l'odeur de la pièce dans laquelle il était sentait différemment. Contrairement à l'autre pièce qui sentait le vieux et la moisissure, celle-ci sentait les fleurs. Ce n'était pas seulement l'odeur de la pièce qui était différente, les couvertures dans lesquelles il était étaient plus fraîches au touché.

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. La lumière était trop forte. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Malheureusement, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme un cerveau habituel et normal. Il déclencha une crise d'angoisse paralysant tous les membres de Stiles et coupant sa respiration. C'était devenu une habitude pour lui, les crises d'angoisse, depuis les quelques années.

Par contre, ce qui était différent, c'était la cause. Malgré qu'il ait conscience de la cause de sa crise, il ne pouvait y remédier. Son corps l'obligeait à le supporter. Juste le fait de se retrouver dans une pièce inconnue le crispait et il était automatiquement pris d'une crise d'angoisse.

Il était intelligent, même plutôt très intelligent. Autrefois, à son pensionnat, c'était lui qu'on venait voir pour régler toute sorte de problème. Il avait très vite compris qu'il souffrait. En fait, il avait compris qu'il souffrait de beaucoup de choses. Non seulement il était hyperactif, mais il était agoraphobe. Juste le fait de s'imaginer dans un espace public entouré de gens où toute fuite était difficile le paniquait énormément.

Mais ce n'était pas tout. Toute sa vie, le changement le terrifiait. Ce qui le dérangeait de sa routine était une menace pour Stiles. Alors le fait qu'il se retrouva mystérieusement dans une pièce inconnue l'affolait.

Alors que sa crise d'angoisse persistait, Melissa apparut et vint rapidement prendre Stiles dans ses bras.

 _« Hey! Je suis là! Calme toi…Tu es chez moi, Stiles. Tout va bien se passer…»_ , murmura-t-elle. Sa voix était douce, mais tintée de tristesse. Elle parvint à le calmer. Ainsi, sa main caressa les cheveux de Stiles. Elle lui fit un sourire et s'installa correctement au côté de celui-ci.

 _« Oui… c'est ça…Je suis là.»_

Les tremblements secs du corps de Stiles empêchaient ce dernier de respirer correctement. Son visage était rouge et son petit nez s'écartait à la recherche d'air. Mais comment s'était-il retrouvé chez Melissa McCall? Malgré que cela fasse onze ans qu'il n'ait pas revu Melissa, il l'avait reconnue de suite.

 _« Stiles je t' en supplie, calme-toi… Je ne te veux aucun mal…»_

Les minutes passèrent et Stiles put enfin se calmer. Seuls les battements de cœur et les respirations de Melissa ainsi que de Stiles se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Melissa c'était la femme que tout le monde pouvait appeler maman.

Les amis de son fils se rassemblaient souvent chez elle et c'était elle qui s'occupait de tous. Les problèmes d'adolescents et de jeunes adultes, c'était elle qui les réglaient. Alors, voir un jeune homme comme Stiles atteint d'une crise d'angoisse la mettait toute à l'envers. Mais le pire c'était qu'il ait été retrouvé dans une maison abandonnée mourant de faim.

Elle le sentit calme dans ses bras puis se permit de le regarder. Ses yeux avaient cette lueur. Elle ne pouvait pas la décrire, elle n'y arrivait pas, car c'était trop difficile. Comment un jeune homme comme lui pouvait avoir cette lueur dans ses yeux? Il devait inspirer la vie en lui. Il devait…il devait. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais il ne devait pas être éteint comme s'il n'y avait plus rien.

Stiles ne dormait pas. Il avait trop dormi. Certes, les crises d'angoisse l'épuisaient à n'en plus se réveiller, mais cette fois-ci il devait rester éveillé. Simplement, il se disait qu'il méritait au moins un peu de repos, donc il se détacha de Melissa et laissa tomber tout le haut de son corps sur le matelas.

Couché sur le ventre, il essayait avec beaucoup de peine de reprendre son souffle. La main de Melissa avait immigré sur son dos lorsqu'il s'était lâché sur le ventre.

 _« Pauvre petit…Que t'es-t-il arrivé? »_

Elle continuait de le caresser. Quelques fois, elle utilisait ses deux mains pour lui masser les épaules. Ça marchait, il était plus détendu qu'il y a cinq minutes lors de sa crise.

Mais il n'était pas à l'aise. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Depuis que sa mère était morte, personne ne l'avait réconforté lors de ses peines et de ses inquiétudes. Personne n'avait pris la peine de lui demander comment il allait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes qui essayaient de se frayer un chemin. Il secoua même un peu la tête et fit un petit reniflement.

Son petit manège ne dupa pas Melissa qui avait, malheureusement, déjà compris. Stiles ne voulait pas de pitié. De personne. Mais le regard de Melissa ne dégageait que ça : de la pitié et du regret. Mais de quoi regrettait-elle?

Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait jeté comme un vulgaire chiffon. Ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait exilé dans un pensionnat parce qu'il _« coûtait trop cher»._ Ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait faire des cauchemars chaque fois qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

 _« Quand ton père nous a annoncé que tu étais partie…Scott ne l'a pas très bien pris.»_

C'était vraiment étrange. Après plusieurs années à maudire sa ville natale, ses pas l'avaient mené directement à celle-ci. Cette ville qui lui rappelait son géniteur, cette ville qui lui rappelait sa mère…

 _« Stiles…je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué…mais j'ai dû…»_ Melissa s'arrêta. Les mots restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. Elle fronça les sourcils et pris une grande respiration. Stiles tourna la tête et coupa toute connexion entre eux.

Dos à Melissa, il ferma les yeux.

 _« Stiles…regarde moi, s'il te plait…»_

Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement et attendit. Il reconnaissait cette intonation dans la voix des gens. Il savait ce qui allait poursuivre. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il évitait de se lier avec quiconque.

 _« J'ai dû changer tes vêtements…»_

Quoi? De quoi parlait-elle? Stiles ouvrit les yeux puis leva discrètement la couverture. Il vit sur lui un t-shirt rouge et un short noir tous les deux biens trop grands pour lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il était vraiment confus.

 _« J'ai vu les cicatrices sur ton dos. Stiles…que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi as-tu ces marques?»_

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Pas du tout. C'était le moment où, habituellement, les gens lui demandaient de partir parce qu'il ne les apportait que malheurs et problèmes.

 _« Qui t'as fait ça?»_

La voix de Melissa mourut à la fin de sa phrase et Stiles su qu'elle pleurait. Il voulait la rassurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ses mots n'arrivaient pas à prendre forme dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que s'il parlait, il allait tout gâcher. Voyant qu'il ne parlerait pas, Melissa se leva du lit.

 _« Je vais faire une soupe…Scott viendra te voir quand il reviendra de l'université.»_

Elle fit un petit sourire puis avança vers la porte pour se retourner une dernière fois vers Stiles.

 _« Je vais prendre soin de toi. Je te le promets.»_

Puis elle sortit de la pièce.

Stiles lâcha un soupir et s'assit en indien sur le lit. Il fit une rapide observation de la chambre. Elle était lumineuse. La pièce était peinturée en blanc et les meubles étaient tout aussi blancs que les murs. Même les couvertes étaient blanches, mais les plantes et les fleurs réchauffaient la pièce. D'ailleurs, c'était ce parfum qui lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'était plus dans la maison abandonnée.

La chambre était bien décorée et malgré qu'elle soit blanche, elle était tout de même chaleureuse. Stiles porta plus attention aux fleurs. Il se souvenait, alors qu'il avait quinze ou seize ans, lui et des camarades de classes de son pensionnat avaient choisi un cours assez particulier. Il avait toujours été fasciné par les fleurs, leur parfum et leur beauté. Cela le passionnait réellement.

Il avait donc eu un cours de floriculture. Seulement, ce cours n'enseignait que les propriétés et les perspectives environnementales des fleurs. Par conséquent, lorsque lui venait le temps, il entreprenait des recherches plus poussées sur leur signification.

Il fit un petit sourire contrit. Le vase qui soutenait les fleurs était magnifique. Il se leva du lit et s'approcha du vase. Trois sortes de fleurs différentes partageaient le même vase et créaient un magnifique agencement. Stiles ferma les yeux et se pencha sur le bouquet pour en humer le parfum. Puis, il ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un seul bégonia était entouré de seringats et d'aubépines.

Un rire doux et discret franchi ses lèvres. Tout pouvait laisser à croire que Melissa avait elle aussi une passion pour la signification des fleurs. Dans ses recherches, Stiles avait apprit que les bégonias, signifiaient la confiance en l'avenir; les seringats, le souvenir et les aubépines, l'espoir. Melissa essayait de lui faire passer un message et elle avait bien réussit.

Malheureusement, Stiles n'avait plus d'espoir. Sa vie n'était qu'un foutu bordel depuis que sa mère était tombée malade.

Le bruit de la porte fit sursauter Stiles qui se retourna vivement vers celle-ci.

 _« Désolé, mec…Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.»_

Un jeune homme brun ressemblant étrangement à Melissa se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Un petit sourire niais était plaqué sur son visage.

 _« Je suis Scott! Je suis le fils de Melissa McCall.»_

Il dû remarquer qu'il avait été stupide en affirmant qu'il était le fils de Melissa puisqu'il se frappa le front de la paume de sa main.

 _« Mais je suis trop bête. Évidement qu'il le sait.»_ , murmura-t-il dans sa barbe. Il entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le lit.

 _« Alors…Comme ça…T'étais dans un pensionnat?»_

Stiles était mal à l'aise, debout, planté-là comme un piquet, devant Scott. Même qu'il était carrément gêné.

 _« C'est Derek Hale qui t'a retrouvé dans son ancienne maison. C'est fou, hein! Ça faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait revu dans les parages, et maintenant, il est de retour comme une fleur. J'ai même appris qu'il allait la reconstruire et y habiter avec Malia.»_

Mais de quoi parlait-il? Stiles était perdu. Le nom Hale lui disait vaguement de quoi, mais les prénoms Derek et Malia ne lui disant rien. Scott pu voir la confusion sur le visage de Stiles et essaya de lui expliquer plus clairement.

« _Oh oui c'est vrai, tu ne sais pas qui est Malia. C'est la cousine de Derek.»_ Scott enleva ses chaussures et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le lit. Son dos s'était appuyé sur la tête du lit et ses chevilles s'étaient croisées. Il fit tout cela dans un désordre, mais réussit quand même à être confortable. _« Mais comment t'as pu rester dans c'te maison-là? T'étais là depuis combien de temps?»_

Le silence de la pièce était teinté de gêne et tous les deux purent le constater.

 _« O.k. …Je vois que t'es pas très bavard…»_

Le bruit d'une notification de téléphone vint briser le silence. Scott fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit l'objet.

 _« Derek a donné ça à ma mère. Je crois que ça t'appartient…»_

Avant même que Stiles pu le remarquer, son corps avait déjà atteint le lit. Il avait grimpé tellement rapidement qu'il atterrit tête première sur le matelas. Il entendit le rire de Scott. Il s'arrangea sur le lit pour se mettre en indien et baissa la tête.

 _« Pourrais-je avoir mon téléphone…»_ Sa voix était rauque et rouillée de ne pas l'avoir beaucoup utilisée.

 _« Ouais, mec…»_

Stiles prit le téléphone de ses mains. Il fit défiler lentement la liste de ses appels manqués, au moins une trentaine et la plupart était d'un même numéro.

 _« Puis? C'est qui?»_

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre premièrement parce que ce n'était pas de ses affaires et deuxièmement parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'y répondre. Il leva les yeux vers Scott, mais regarda finalement la porte puisque Melissa entrait avec un plateau. Elle avança dans la pièce et déposa le plateau sur le bureau où se trouvait le vase de fleurs.

« _J'ai apporté de la soupe. J'espère que tu n'as rien contre une soupe au poulet. Si?»_

Il secoua la tête en guise de négation.

 _« Bien.»_ Elle se tourna vers Scott. _« Kira t'attend en bas et dépêche-toi parce qu'elle t'attend depuis quinze minutes…_

- _Maman! Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt»_ , cria-t-il. Il se leva à toute vitesse du lit.

 _« Premièrement, bonhomme, ce n'est pas à moi de me souvenir de tes rendez-vous et deuxièmement, je t'ai appelé il y a dix minutes. Tu devais être occupé à bavasser avec Stiles._

 _\- 'maaan»_ , se plaignit Scott des escaliers. Melissa rit. Son fils était un gamin et il aimait que les gens continuent à y croire. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit puis soupira.

 _« Dépêche-toi de boire ta soupe avant qu'elle ne refroidisse.»_

Ne voulant pas contredire Melissa, Stiles se leva du lit et prit la soupe encore chaude dans ses mains. Il la reposa rapidement sur le plateau. O.k., peut-être qu'il attendrait finalement. Il entendit le rire de Melissa et rougit. Il la regarda. L'admira.

 _« Merci.»_ Il se racla la gorge puis recommença. _« Merci pour les fleurs…»_

Tous les deux observèrent les fleurs dans le vase. Un silence perdura pendant quelques secondes.

 _« Ce n'est rien.»_ Elle fit une pause. _« Je le pense réellement…Je crois que l'avenir te réserve de belles choses…_

\- _Quel avenir?»_ , coupa Stiles. _« J'ai arrêté d'espérer quand mon père m'a mis dans ce pensionnat.»_

Melissa s'approcha de lui et lui caressa les cheveux. Son expression avait changé. Il y avait une minute elle souriait, mais maintenant elle semblait triste. C'était une autre raison pourquoi Stiles évitait de se lier avec les gens. Il les désappointait, les rendait triste.

 _« Ne dit pas ça, ton père t'aimait. Je suis sûr qu'il a fait ça pour ton bien._

\- _Non justement, il me l'a dit. Il m'a dit que je lui coûtais trop cher. Il m'a dit…il m'a dit que je trouverais des gens comme moi… je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire.»_ Il fit un sourire ironique. _«_ _Mais au moins, je comprends qu'il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis revenu à Beacon Hills…je pensais que…je pensais, peut-être, qu'il voudrait m'expliquer…m'expliquer pourquoi il n'a jamais voulu de moi. Quand je suis arrivé dans la maison de mon enfance, il n'y était pas. C'était un jeune couple qui avait répondu à la porte.»_

Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux, mais Stiles s'empêchait de pleurer. Il s'était promis de ne pas pleurer à cause de son géniteur. Melissa se rapprocha encore plus de Stiles le caressant toujours les cheveux. Elle allait lui dire maintenant. Il le fallait.

 _«_ _Je suis sûr que mon père n'a pas pu atteindre au moins une année après mon départ pour changer d'adresse…Il a dû partir quelques semaines après moi.»_

Stiles s'apprêtait à se lever pour aller prendre la soupe quand Melissa l'arrêta.

 _« Assieds-toi encore quelques secondes…Je me doute bien qu'après ce que tu m'as dit ce que je vais te dire te sera indifférent mais, je trouve que c'est mieux que tu l'apprennes de moi que des autres.»_

Stiles se rassit auprès de Melissa. Elle était tellement belle. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, car toute les deux étaient brunes et étaient dotées d'un instinct maternel développé. À certains moments, Stiles se surprenait en se rappelant de tous les petits détailles du visage de sa mère. La voix de Melissa le sortit de sa contemplation.

 _« Ton père n'est pas parti de Beacon Hills quand tu es allé à ton pensionnat…Un soir, alors qu'il revenait du poste, il a percuté un autre véhicule lui causant sa mort et celle de l'autre conducteur. Une femme je pense. Certains disent qu'il était sous l'emprise de l'alcool, d'autres affirme qu'il était tellement épuisé qu'il s'est endormi au volant.»_

Stiles se leva du lit, pris son bol de soupe et commença à la boire. Melissa avait eu raison. Il était indifférent à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais la seule choses qui le dérangeait c'était qu'il avait eu l'audace de mourir avant que Stiles n'est eu ses explications.

Il arrêta quelques seconde de boire sa soupe et tourna la tête pour mieux voir Melissa.

 _« Alors, j'imagine que je n'aurais jamais mes explications.»_

Et comme si de rien n'était, il continua à boire sa soupe.

* * *

 _Voici la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

 _Et oui mes louloutes, c'est bien un Scott / Kira !_

 _Bon, je sais que vous allez me détester parce que j'ai tué le shérif et qu'il n'y aura pas de réconciliation père-fils, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire! À la prochaine…_

 _Bnana_


End file.
